


A Whisper Of Love

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: Modern AU - Daenerys wakes up to a life that she is sure is not hers to live, engaged to Jon Snow, her best friends fiancè. She tries to figure out how to get back to her own time without having to hurt Jon, the man of her dreams and love of her life. Can she continue with her search of finding a way home or will she fall in love with this life





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> Im back.
> 
> Sorry i have been very swamped with signing up to become an Au Pair, that ive literally let me writing gone to waste.
> 
> Ive been watching and reading GOT. And i must say im in love with Jon Snow.
> 
> So i decided to write something about them in a more modern setting. 
> 
> This is just a trial so i hope you will like it.

**Chapter Text**.

Headache, she had a raging headache from hell.

Rubbing her palm against her forhead, she squints her eyes, trying not to let to much of the piercing rays of the sun catch her gaze, moving around in bed, pushing the blanket from her body, she looks up at the wooden ceiling.

That's odd, she thought, my bedroom does not have wooden ceiling with aluminum lights.  
Looking across the bedroom, she gasps. Jumping up, looking around the room. Things were just not adding up.

What didn't add up, was the guy walking out of the en suite bathroom wrapped in only a towel waist down.

He had a smirk on his face as he looked at her covering herself with the sheets, he wiped his hair with a hand towel and threw it aside, as he walked toward the end of the bed.

"Are you not getting up for work?" He asked.

She shook her head and pulled the sheet even higher up her chest.

He chuckled and said "Oh really... I'm all for playing hooky, but you know your brothers. Don't get me started on your mother. She will skin me alive, so suck it up butter cup and get to the shower, or I swear i'll drag you there."

She smiled and then as he was gonna unwrap the towel, she shouted..."No! Do not take off that towel Jon Snow."

He turned and looked at her quizzically. "Why? You afraid of what might happened?"

She shook her head and said "Oh god, this can not be happening to me right now."

Jon moved from the bed, to the chest of draws on the opposite side to pull on some boxer briefs. He placed the towel ontop of the chair and looked to Dany.

"What's wrong? Dany, why are you acting like you've never seen me naked before.?" He asked as he dressed himself.

She shook her head once more, and kept the sheet in a tight grip.

"Should'nt you get ready?" Daenerys asked Jon who looked at her vaguely confused at her question, but he just shrugged it off.

He nodded and said "Yes. Let me get my suit and i'll leave you to get ready. Oh and make sure you wear your red dress, we are going out tonight."

He got up from the bed, and walked into the closet, with that reprieve, Daenerys jumped up from bed and went to retrieve her clothes which she saw hanging on a chair near the bed.

She quickly dorned the black skinny, her white boho crop top and sandles, just as she made a grab for her bag, Jon came out fully dressed, putting on his cufflinks.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"

What could she say, this was Jon and he would know she was lying.

"Uuuuuhm.... I need to speak to Missy, it's important." She really hoped he would believe that.

He nodded and said "Sure, do you want me to drive you over there?"

Daenerys quickly shook her head and said "Nooo, im fine. I'll just call a cab. I know you need to get to work. You clearly dressed for some big meeting."

"Oooh okay. Are you sure you okay? You did hit your head when you fell from bed last night." He said with a glint in his eyes, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Jon. Im fine. Stop worrying." She said, exasperated by all his questions, she knew he would worry about her if she didn't leave soon.

"Okay. Breakfast is on the table. Im heading out to meet Theon and Gendry for lunch, if you available join us." Moving closer to her, he pulled her into his arms, placed his hand at the back of her head and kissed her.

Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away, looking at him while pushing him a little away from her.

"You right. Im gonna be late. I love you Dany. Make sure to let Ghost out." He then walked out of the room leaving her standing there bewildered by the kiss they'd just shared.

Looking around the bedroom, she grabbed her bag and cellphone and dashed downstairs to get some breakfast, she was starving.

Breakfast was nothing fancy, just pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Looks like Jon still loved his bacon, even in this time.

A whimper came from beneath the table, she moved the chair away and found Ghost looking at her, tongue hanging out as if begging her for some bacon.

"Ghost..." she chided," You know you not allowed to be given food from the table when Jon's around. You're in luck buddy, here's a whole plate for you."

She placed the plate on the floor and cratched his ears, while he literally swallowed the bacon.

"C'mon let's get you into the yard." She pulled on his collar, but he wouldn't budge, he just whined as she tried pulling him with her, he didn't want to leave the house, so she grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate, and lured him into the backyard. He followed, and then she closed the door behind him.

She took her bag, and when she got to the hallway by the door, she saw picture upon picture frames of them. She remember taking any of these pictures with him, some involved her family as well. They all looked so happy.

The honk of the cab pulled her out of her funk, and she grabbed the keys and locked up. If anyone could help her with the memory problem it would be Tyrion Lannister.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Thanks for all the positive comments. 
> 
> I have to work out a schedule for updating the chapters.
> 
> I will try to update daily... so i will keep everyone posted.
> 
> Here's chapter two. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

 

Tyrion was known as a formidable man.   
  
Everyone who knows him, knows that he wasn't a person to trifle with, yes his father Tywin 'The Great' Lannister was a ruthless business man, owning Lannister Corp and plenty of other businesses under their umbrella, but so was Tyrion, not ruthless, but great.  
  
After his father retired, he had told Tyrion that he would be recieving a buy out check, and that Cersie and Jamie would be co-ceo's, and that's when he decided to pack up and start his own company.   
  
There had been a lot of hype about his start up company, but now he's the best law firm in town. LTS law firm.   
  
He had two business partners.   
  
He had two best friends.  
  
Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryean. When he had been at his lowest, he knew he could count of them the most. So when he told them about his father disowning him, they decided to start their own law firm, the biggest law firm.  
  
So when he recieves a call from a distraught Daenerys, he immediatly answers, he cancelled all his early morning appointments and asked his assistant to set up a mini breakfast bar, which consisted out of Croissants, muffins and coffee.  
  
Daenerys arrived a few minutes ago, accepting a cup of coffee and sat down on the leather couch he had in his office.  
  
"When I got your message on my mailbox it sounded very urgent, what's wrong? Is it pre wedding jitters?"  
  
Dany sighed "That's just the thing Tyrion, the wedding. A few hours ago I was watching Jon Snow marry Ygritte, the love of his life, then I woke up and find myself in his bed, wearing his mother's ring. I know it's strange, but i think im in some alternate reality or something. Im not suppose to be engaged to Jon. He's my best friend, not my fiance."  
  
Tyrion looked at her with a 'are you crazy' look on his face. Clearly he thought she was crazy, he nearly spat out his coffee when he saw that she was serious.  
  
"Dany, are you kidding me right now... you definitely pulling my leg, you and Jon got something funny planned for me. Is there going to be someone that will jump out behind the doors and scream April's Fools.'"  
  
Dany smiled and said "Tyrion, I'm not joking. I woke up this morning in Jon's arms, naked. 100% naked..."  
  
The way she said it made Tyrion think that she was reminiscing, and he did not want to know what that look in her face meant, the flushed cheeks and her bottom lip between her teeth.  
  
He held up his hand and snapped his fingers at her, when she pulled away from her day dream, she blushed a deep red tomato, clearly she had been thinking something that she should not be thinking if her story is in fact true.  
  
"So you woke up, in your fiancè's..." she interupted him and said exasperatedly "He's not my fiance"  
  
"Okay, you woke up in Jon's arms. Jon who you say up until this morning, you were only best friends and he was getting married to Ygritte. Ygritte that conniving little bitch, who tried not once, but twice tried to kill him."  
  
Dany shook her head "Noooo... in my world she actually is the perfect girl. Jon loves her. He married her. Im just his friend."  
  
With a surprised look on his face, he replied " What! How hard did you hit your head? Did you say anything about this to Jon... I mean...."   
  
Just then the door opens up, and in walks Jon, with a box of files in his hands.  
  
"Tyrion, here are the files for the settlement later this afternoon. You know how hanky Judge Baratheon can be." When he looked up, he saw Dany sitting on the sofa opposite Tyrion, waving at him.  
  
"Hi hon, what are you doing here? Thought you were going to Missy's." Jon asked quizically.  
  
  
Dany shook her head and said "Yes, I am, but I thought i'd come in and visit Tyrion."  
  
"Dany please dont tell me you here to get back into work, your cases are being handled. You hit your head pretty hard last night, you should be taking it easy." He walked closer to her, so he could sit next to her. He placed the box on the coffee table and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You are okay right?" Jon asked. She didn't know if she should answer or not, so she looked to Tyrion, who slightly signalled his head as a gesture that she should keep quit about her problem.  
  
She turned to face him and smiled "Im fine Jon. You get back to work, I will get home safe, I have to see my mother in any case."  
  
He looked at her for a minute, then pulled her back into his arms. "Okay. I will see you later then." Then he placed a kiss on her lips, and whispered "I love you."  
  
Then he got up and told Tyrion that he was heading out to Court for one of his cases and that they would catch up later.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Tyrion looked to Daenerys and said "You need to explain to me how that man that left right there is not in love with you. I mean he's Jon Snow. You've been in love with him forever, and vice versa."  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes, "I don't know what to do, look at him..." she motioned though the glass windows, Jon was speaking to one of the other paralegals. "How can I not love him. But where I'm from we don't end up together."  
  
Tyrion sighed. He felt sorry for her. "Okay. I will figure something out, however you need to go back home and stay with your man. You really can't tell him anything. That man loves you. And if he finds out that you don't remember anything... I really don't want him to lose you."  
  
"I know. So I will keep quiet for now, however tonight you need to join us. I have no idea where we are going. He just said I should wear my red dress... so I think its gonna be a big thing. Do you know about it?" Dany asked Tyrion as she got up and put on her coat and placed her phone in her bag  
  
"Well, The function tonight will be at The Red Keep. Everyone will be there. It's to celebrate the clients, it's more of a soiree... your idea I might add. So get home. Or go to Missy's place, i'm sure Greyworm would like her to have some company now that she's in the second trimester."  
  
Dany's eyes literally almost bugged out, when she heard Missandei was pregnant.  
  
"Well atleast that hadn't changed."   
  
Tyrion smiled and said "Will you tell me why you think you ended up in this new world as you say?"  
  
Dany cocked her head to the side, pensively thinking, then shook her head and said " When i'm ready."  
  
He nodded and then waved her off, as she walked out of his office.  
  
This clearly was a lot to think about. Daenerys had so much on her plate, and here he was keeping this secret from her. It was clear that she didn't know that her and Jon were already well on their way to get married soon.   
  
He had to come up with something fast, after what happened with that sneaky bitch Ygritte, he would not allow anything to happen to either Jon or Dany. They were his family, and if his suspicions are correct, he's going to need a private eye to help him pinpoint the dots.  
  
"Varys. It's Tyrion. I need your help."  
  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
As Dany left Tyrion's office, she walked past Jon's office, and from where she was standing she could see him sitting by his mahognany table stacked to the brim with papers and boxes.  
  
She contemplated whether to go inside or not, but decided on the latter as he already saw her, and motioned for her to come inside.  
  
Dany opened the door and walked inside, his office looked exactly like she remembered, neat and tidy, except for his table.   
  
"You heading out?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" she nodded " Heading over to Missy, then stop at my parents place. Hopefully they will be home, I've been trying to reach them."  
  
Jon looked at her, basically staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that your parents are not at home, they only arriving later this afternoon. Have you forgotten that they went to Essos on vacation for the week?"  
  
Dany shook her head and replied "Yes. Im sorry Jon my heads been all over the place with wedding plans and looking for dresses, but i have to go. See you at home."   
  
She ran out of there so fast, you could literally feel the breeze as she closed the door and left a stunned Jon in her wake.  
  
She knew he knew that it was a lie, but she didn't bother sticking around to answer more of his questions. So she rather left. Hopefully Tyrion will figure things out and she would stop this farce before she completely loses herself to the thought of being Jon's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudos and Comments always welcomed.
> 
> #longliveJonerys.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for the amazing comments and your support.
> 
> I hope you all can enjoy this fic as much as i am.
> 
> Here's the next chapter.
> 
> So I was struggling a bit with this chapter. I hope you all can bare with me as i am trying to type it out on my tablet and proof read and edit.
> 
> If I have any errors please notify me and I will correct it.
> 
> Got a case of writers block, so I will be watching Game Of Thrones tonight from Episode 3 where Dany and Jon first meet. 
> 
> I need some inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> So here's another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

_"Never was a leader_  
 _Never had a thing for fairytales_  
 _Not really a believer, oh-oh_  
 _Small voice in the quiet_  
 _Guess I never dared to know myself_  
 _Can my heart beat quiet? No"_  
  
  
**Chapter Text**.  
  
Dany was totally maxed out. Her feet hurt because she had to smooze with clients as well as other business partners.   
  
As a partner in the law firm she was asked so many questions, that she didn't even consider how boring it was to come to these parties. In the other life, she was always to busy with her work and also never in the office, always accepting to do Pro Bono cases in Yunkai and Astupor.  
  
  
Jon was on the far side of the room, talking to most of his clients, while she took a seat, waiting for the bartender to bring her a glass of wine. Having Jon as her fiance was a lot of work.   
  
He would expect kisses from her like a woman in love with him, he expected to touch her, hold her, and not to mention that he expected that they would atleast sleep together at night. However she always came up with excuses as to why she didn't want to cuddle with him. She wasn't the fianceè he remembered. She was different, and she could pick up his nervousness.   
  
When he came home earlier the evening, she had a feeling he knew what was happening, but Tyrion wouldn't do that, he would never betray her trust.  
  
She jumped up, nearly spilling her glass of wine when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Robb looking at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dany. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Yes, your honour... I'm fine. Where's Margeary tonight?" Replied, trying to shrug of his question.  
  
He stared at her for a minute , then responded "She's at her grandparents place. Lady Olenna needed her for something. Dress fittings." He rolled his eyes when he said that.  
  
"Dress fitting you say... are you guys going somewhere?" Dany asked curiously.  
  
Robb shook his head and said "Dany, it's for the kids drama class. Remember that you all planned something for the charity event. Did you forget?"  
  
She blushed and said "I guess I did." Not wanting to give away that she didn't know about it.  
  
Before he could reply, a voice was heard from behind her.  
  
"Are you trying to woo my fianceè, brother."  
  
It was Jon. He had brought them some hor d'voeures from the buffet table. Everything looked delicious... especially the plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries.  
He pulled a chair out next to her and placed the bottle of wine on the table along with the tray of food.  
  
  
"Slow down counselor, I was only keeping her entertained as you were talking business with the rest." He said to Jon, to Dany he said "It's a pity I'm married. I could totally see myself with a blonde."  
  
Jon threw a grape at his face, which Robb caught with his mouth opened, causing Dany to laugh at their banter.  
  
"I see what Sansa means, you guys are grown men but act like you kids. One would never think you a judge Robb." Dany said as she took a strawberry from the plate and took a bite of it.  
  
The delicacy made her moan, as she tasted the flavours on her tongue, causing Jon to clear his throat.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the brothers looking at her. She was flushed, the look Jon gave her, nearly made her melt.  
  
Robb chuckled and held up his hands "I know when im not needed. See you guys at brunch tomorrow. Please be early, I don't except late comers." Then he sped if before Jon could throw more fruit in his direction.  
  
Dany stared at Jon and smiled "So did you land any new big clients?"  
  
He smirked and shifted the chair closer to hers, pulling a grape from the tray, and holding it to her lips.  
  
"I know what you doing." He said.  
  
He moved the grape to shape her lips, tempting her to eat the piece of fruit from his fingers, when she finally accepted the fruit, she took it into her mouth and the tip of her tongue grazed his fingers.  
  
His mouth suddenly felt dry, he moved closer to kiss her so he could taste the juice of the grape on her tongue, but was interrupted when Tyrion announced that Dinner was being served.  
  
She pulled back and stood up, but Jon grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap, she gasped and placed her arms around his neck bracing herself in case she fell.  
  
He placed his hand at the back of her neck and leaned down to kiss her, she whispered his name so softly, but when he put his lips on her she was a goner. In the other time she had only kissed Jon like this twice. When she was drunk and he had been sad about Ygritte breaking off the engagement, and the second time right before the wedding as he was getting dressed and she professed her love for him.  
  
He kissed her deeply. Pulling at her bottom lip, holding her close in his arms, kissing her ardently.  
  
When she tried to speak, he deepened the kiss and ravaged her mouth, most of the people had left for Dinner so there was no shame at all... Jon moved his hand up her wasit to cup her breast, when he squeezed the left one she moaned and felt his hands move to the buttons of her shirt.  
  
"Jon... stop...hmmm..." Did she want him to stop. She was his fianceè right... she was about to be his wife.  
  
His wife. She froze. She broke away from him and stood up before him. His face flushed, him breathing heavily looking up at her.  
  
"Dany?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head and said "No Jon. I want to go home."  
  
He looked shocked "Home. Now? Dany are you feeling okay?"  
  
She interrupted by shouting "Stop asking me that...Gosh you keep asking me that."  
  
"Yes I keep asking you that, because up until this morning you were acting strange."   
  
"Up until this morning, I wasn't even your fianceè" she blurted out. She slapped her hand to her mouth and looked at him. The look in his face said it all.   
  
She grabbed her clutch bag and ran away from him "Dany!" He shouted as he followed her outside.  
  
It was raining heavily, she didn't even grab her coat, she just needed to get into the cab because she couldn't bear to see that hurt look on Jon's face any longer.  
  
"Dany! Dany stop!" He shouted far behind her, but he was to late, she had already hailed a cab and jumped into it speeding off without a care leaving him running in the rain shouting for her to come back.  
  
"Dany!" He stopped running and then turned around to head back into the red keep. She could see from the distance that he walked back.  
  
She started sobbing in the back, wiping her tears, not caring about her wet clothes.  
  
"You okay back there miss. Who was that guy? Did he hurt you?" The cab driver asked.  
  
She looked up and whispered "That's Jon. He's my fiance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudo's and Comments appreciated.
> 
> #LongLiveKingJon  
> #LongLiveQueenDany
> 
> #JonerysForever.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank You for all the amazing comments. 
> 
> Ive enjoyed writing this story and updating daily chapters.
> 
> I hate dragging out chapters because i know how it feels to read fics and have to wait a long time before i get to read the juicy parts.
> 
> Just an update. Chapter 5 will be posted up Sunday Afternoon or Monday morning for the latest.
> 
>  
> 
> I watched GOT as i was writing this chapter, and let me tell you i got goosebumps as Jon and Dany talked to each other in episode 4 when they talked in the cave about the dragon glass.
> 
>  
> 
> It's inspired me to continue.
> 
> So heres another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

_**"Where you are is home..."** _

 

 

 

**Chapter Text**  
  
Jon stood in the kitchen pacing, shouting into the cordless phone.  
  
"Where the hell could she be? I've been looking for her everywhere, I even called her family. Missy hasn't seen her since yesterday."   
  
He was speaking to his brother and Maergery, when Robb heard about the way Dany left, he told Jon to go find her.  
  
"I don't know what's happening. The stuff she said doesn't even make sense. God it's raining outside, she didn't take her coat. I don't even know if she has money with her to travel."  
  
Jon Snow loved deeply, and he felt things in completely different ways then other people. Which was why he felt so heart broken when Daenerys ran away from him, as well as the things she screamed at him. It broke his heart. He didn't know what was wrong with her, he also didn't know why she felt like they were not engaged.  
  
"Jon. I spoke to Commander Mormont, he is checking in with a few of the nights watch task force, but they didn't locate her yet and..."  
  
Jon didn't hear the rest, cause he heard the door open and saw Dany walking into the lounging area completely dripping.  
  
"Robb. I have to call you back. She just walked in. Goodnight,thank you."   
  
He switched the phone off and placed it om the counter, before hurring over to her. He pulled her into his arms. His fingers threading through the strands of her dripping hair.  
  
"Oh god Dany. You okay. Oooooh Dany. My love. I was so worried about you." He whispered into her ear. Kissing her temple, feeling her tremble in his arms, he needed to hold her, he needed to feel that she was safe.  
  
"Jo... Jon..." she whispered, trying to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her, until she patted the back of his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must be cold, I'm going to run you a bath... and..." She interrupted him and said "I'm going to take a shower. Im the guest bedroom. Please don't follow me."  
  
When she walked to the staircase, he grabbed her hand and she looked down to stare at their hands together. 'Fire and Ice' he called them.  
  
"Dany, talk to me my love, what's wrong Dany?" He begged her.  
  
"Nothing Jon. Can I just have a shower. God can't you just leave me alone." She shouted, pulled her hand from his and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ghost whined and followed after her.  
  
He could only stand there and look at her, he had no idea what was wrong with her. Ever since she woke up this morning she's been behaving strangely, he didn't know what more to do for her, all he could do now was wait for her to come back down and talk to him.  
  
He waited for an hour, made her some chamomile tea, the way she liked it, she came downstairs, freshly showered wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair bundled up into a bun.  
  
"Here, I made you some tea. Come, sit." He placed the cup closer to her, but she didn't take it. She just sat down next to him and placed her head on his chest. She started sobbing, gripping his t-shirt as he placed his arms around her and pulled her close, wiping the tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Hey... heeey, what's wrong sweetling?"  
  
"I can't do this Jon. I can't stay here anymore." When she said that, she could feel him stiffen at her words. She pulled back and looked at him.  
  
The look in her eyes said it all. It's almost as if he knew what she was about to say before she's said it.  
  
"Dany... what are you saying?" He probed.  
  
She took his hands in hers and she looked at him, "Jon, I need to tell you something."  
  
He nodded and listened to her as she explained, when she was done explained he had a frown on his face.  
  
"Ygritte? The same Ygritte who tried to kill me." He asked.  
  
"Do you believe me?" She asked.  
  
He didn't know what to say, her story sounded like a soap opera, but he could tell that she was serious.  
  
"I don't not believe, but Dany have you considered that you hit your head pretty hard two nights ago. You did tell me that your head was aching, but you took two painkillers."   
  
She shook her head and replied "Jon, don't you see. I'm not your fianceè. I've watched you walk into that church, I watched you marry her, I..."  
  
He kissed her. He shut her up by kissing her.  
  
"You are my fianceè"  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"You. Daenerys Targaryean."   
  
Kiss  
  
"My Dany." He said as he deepened the kiss, she moaned and that gave him the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, licking her bottom lip, branding her with his.  
  
She placed her arms around his neck as he laid her back on the couch, he kissed her cheeks and then followed a trail to her ear and down to the nape of her neck, she cried out as he bit into the skin of her shoulder he sucked in the flesh and moved to the cleavage sticking out.  
  
He bit into the skin, and licked the space between her breast, tasting the shower gel she always used. Honey and milk. She always smelled amazing.  
  
He groaned as she pulled on his hair, pulling him up to her, kissing him again.  
  
"Jon..." she sighed as she felt his growing hard on against her stomach, he pressed against her as if asking her if it was okay for them to be together tonight.  
  
He hasn't made love to her since a few days ago, when she felt that she hasn't seen him whole week as he has been busy handling a case.  
  
"Dany?" He pleaded as he felt her place her leg around his hip, grinding up against him, just when he leaned down to kiss her the doorbell rang.  
  
The elevator doors opened and in walked his mother.  
  
"Jon! Is Dany okay? I heard what Robb said and I... Oh gods... You two better stop that, the whole family is coming up." His mother chided.  
  
Dany blushed and pushed him off of her.  
  
He cleared his throat and smiled at her, patted her hip and pulled her up along with him.  
  
"Jon, honey why don't you go make me some tea while Dany and I have a chat." Lyanna said winking at Dany.  
  
Lyanna pulled Dany into her arms and held her tight. "Oh my darling girl... Im so glad you are okay. "  
  
Dany hugged her and moved away, when she saw the rest of the family rush into the penthouse.  
  
"Dany!" Arya shouted, running to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Dany hugged her and laughed saying "Im okay. You didn't have to come guys."  
  
"Well we wanted to, so suck it up buttercup." Sansa said as she followed by giving her a hug.  
  
Jon stood in the kitchen and watched as his family hugged Dany. He saw the way they were with her, and the way she was with them, so how can she be feeling this way. The other reality she talked about wasn't something he was trilled about.  
  
In what bizarre world does he marry Ygritte, clearly the one in Daenerys head.  
  
He couldn't even imagine his life without Dany. She was the sword in the darkness, the one who he loves with all his heart.  
  
She caught him staring at her and gave him a coy smile.   
  
He winked at her and brought the tray into the lounging area, let them rather get this over with. His family can be irritating sometimes, and interrupting very, very important moments.  
  
Jon sat next to Dany and listened to her talk with his family, she belonged with them. How can he ever lose her, he dreaded the day he would lose her.  
  
  
And just like that a few minutes after his family left, Dany turned to him and said "Jon. Im sorry. I've tried to blend into this life, but I can't do this. I can't lie to your family. I just can't do this."  
  
His heart nearly gave in. "Dany, please don't do this. Don't leave, we will figure this out. I promise you. Just please don't go. Give me a month. Just one month to prove you wrong. If you want to still break off the engagement, then I won't stop you. Please Dany..."  
  
She looked at his pleading look and sighed.   
  
"Okay. One Month. I will stay in the guestroom for now." She said.  
  
He nodded and agreed with her.  
  
"Im going to bed. Good Night Jon."   
  
As she walked back up the stairs, he asked :  
  
"In that other life, did you love me?"   
  
She stopped, but didn't say anything and just continued upstairs to the guest bedroom.  
  
Jon smiled. There was still hope.  
  
Ghost nudged him, looking up at him, placing his empty food bowl in front of Jon's feet, he chuckled and said to Ghost "There's Hope,boy. There's Hope." He picked up the bowl and lead Ghost into the kitchen.  
  
There was hope for them. All he had to do was make her fall in love with him again.  
  
He had hope, and a month to convince her, and he had to pull out the big guns if he was going to start all over again wooing the love of his life."  
  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Comments and Kudos apprecitated.
> 
> #JonerysForever
> 
> #LongLiveQueenDany 
> 
> #LongliveKingJon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. Firstly let me tell you thank you all so much for the support from all the readers. The comments shows me that you truly enjoy it and makes me want to update daily.
> 
> Which is why i decided to update Chapter 5 now. I hope you all will enjoy it 
> 
> The pictures are on my tumblr page 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: Dont worry. Sunday will still get it's chapter. But it will be 6 instead of 5...

_**Once in a while right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale** _

<https://michealajulius.tumblr.com> check out the pictures for my story referenced throughout the story.

**ChapterText**

  
  
  
  
Dany smiled as she woke up and saw a sticker attached to her phone.  
  
Jon clearly didn't want to wake her up, after last night, one would think she was going to be the one to avoid conversing with Jon, but he did it all on his own. He actually made sure to dash out of the apartment in a flash.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, as she adjusted to the light streaming in through the window. Having been up all night hearing Jon pacing in the hallway like he contemplated coming into the guestroom, she had held her breathe when she heard him stop by the door and when she saw the door handle move, she had thought he would come inside, but he didn't he just went back to the main bedroom.  
  
Her behaviour last night was out of the ordinary, even for herself, she was amazed. She had sex with Jon, if his mother had not interrupted then they would have clearly gotten to third base.  
  
She blushed at the thought of Jon laying ontop of her and him kissing her the way, the way he touched her.  
  
She sighed out loud, picturing Jon's smile, his lips as well as his...just then Ghost started barking. Sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"Hey boy."she said as she scratched behind his ear. She pulled the blankets from her body and got up, her stomached growled, she looked at Ghost who barked at her again.  
  
"Yes I know. I'm hungry too. Let's go get something to eat."

  
They walked downstairs straight to the kitchen and Dany dished some food and water into the food bowls for Ghost and placed it besides the kitchen table where she placed her own cereal bowl with a glass of juice.  
  
The house phone rang, and she picked it up.  
  
It was Lyanna Stark. Jon's mother was always this chirpy in the mornings, it's good to see that some things never change.  
  
"Hey Ms Stark. How you doing this morning?" She asked as she drank a sip of juice.  
  
"Good morning darling. I'm well. Just got off the phone with Jon and he said you not in for work today. So i thought we could do something today, go into Wintertown perhaps and look at some bridal dresses. What do you say?" Lyanna asked ecstatically.  
  
Dany thought about it for a momemt and replied "Oh, I don't know..."  
  
But Lyanna interrupted and said "Please... It would make me soooo very happy if we could do something together, as I've always wanted a daughter. I don't think Jon would miss you one bit today."  
  
That pulled on her heart strings, she was always so close to Lyanna, even though Jon had been engaged to Ygritte she still had a bond with his mother and family.  
  
"Okay. Give me time to get dressed. We'll drive in Jon's suv."  
  
"Awww thanks so much. See you soon sweetling." Then Lyanna hung up the phone.  
  
Dany placed the phone on the table and sighed out loud, "what have I gotten myself into."  
  
Ghost yipped and got up and ran straight to the backdoor, and she let him outside to do his business. Jon loved this penthouse apartment, but she prefered her townhouse. They had always argued about it, and she had stated that Ygritte wouldn't want to stay in an apartment when they would be married, and he just laughed it off and replied 'Even though we would move into a big house, i still love this apartment because of you my dear Dany' and she just threw popcorn at him when they watched a movie while waiting for Ygritte who was running late.  
  
  
She checked the time on the grandfather clock, and saw she only had an hour left, she jumped into the shower and stood under the scalding hot water, she always loved the sting of the water dripping down her body, and she also loved it when the glass doors closed up because of the steam.  
  
She looked around and immediately started imagining herself in this shower with Jon as she soaped herself with the sponge. She could definitely feel Jon standing behind her.  
  
His washboard abs, his amazing chest, his masculine arms surrounding her, holding her against his body, and the feel of his caloused hands all over her chest.  
  
She imagined the feel of his hand as it slid from her neck, down her chest stopping at her breast cupping them in his hands, pinching her nipples with his fingers, making her moan out loud as she felt him move down her stomach moving straight to her core.  
  
She felt his fingers probe her, rubbing her at first, feeling her tighten her thighs as he inserted one finger, and then another making her gasp his name out loud.  
  
"Jon!" She screamed. If her imagination ran wild, she didn't know but she could've sworn she heard Jon yelling her name too.  
  
"Dany?" There is was again. "Dany, are you okay?"  
  
Her eyes flew open, it wasn't a dream. Jon stood there, on the other side of the shower door knocking against the door.  
  
"Oh fuck!"Dany said as she moved to the door and opened it a bit.  
  
The steam coming out of the shower as she looked at Jon who stood there with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Jon... what are you doing home?" She asked trying to look anywhere but his face.  
  
"I forgot a few documents for Tyrion to sign, so I came back. I heard you screaming my name, are you okay?" He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
He had to know what she did in that shower.  
  
"Uhm... yeah... yeah im okay. Could you please hand me a towel please?" She asked.  
  
"Oh... sure." He turned around and went to the towel rack and grabbed a big fluffy white one.  
  
  
He held it out to her and she took it from him, and quickly closed the door behind her, she dried off a little and tied the towel around her making sure that nothing was sticking out.  
  
She just had to manage getting out of the shower and face Jon, was he even still in the bathroom.  
  
"Jon?" She waited.  
  
"Yes babe?"  
  
He's still here. She took a deep breathe and opened the door and walked out of it, Jon's jaw was literally on the floor, he looked at her wet hair, the towel surround her and her flushed body, he licked his lips and smiled at her.  
  
"Your mother called, she wants to spend the day with me." Dany said as she walked out of the bathroom into the guestroom.  
  
"Yeah, she told me about it. I think it's great. You've always been busy with your cases that you guys haven't been spending time together as before. She adores you. Way more than me, and i'm her son." Jon said as he sat down on the bed, looking on as she took out some underwear from the draws.  
  
She took out a black set of lace panties with a matching bra. She knew Jon was looking, she could basically see him stare at her through the mirror.  
  
Which was why she placed the set on the bed next to him. If she was going to be stuck in this world, she might as well get some fun out of it.  
  
They stared into each others eyes for way to long, but she broke away and walked into the closet to get herself something to wear. The racks had a lot of beautiful expensive things that she could wear, but what could she wear that would make Jon's eyes pop out.  
  
Which was why she decided to wear a floral short sleeve dress and her brown boots, something to get a rise out of Jon, but not something too revealing to scare his mother off.  
  
But first...  
  
"Jon?" She called out to him.  
  
"Yes Love..." he shouted back to her.  
  
"Could you bring me my panties please?" She said trying very hard not to laugh or change her mind, she wondered if he would really do it.  
  
She waited for five minutes, but he didn't bring it.  
  
"Jooooon!" She said in the neediest tone of voice she could muster, not that it was hard, but she wanted to tease him.  
  
She waited for two minutes, when he came into the closet, gripping the set tightly in his hands.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she looked at him, batting her eyes lashes, holding out her hand for him to give her the set.  
  
He looked at her, still holding it in his hand, after a blink he handed it to her, still holding it tightly making her nearly ripping it from his hand.  
  
She took it from him and bent over and pulled on the panties. Slowly but surely pulling it up her legs, she heard Jon groan, she pulled it up her thighs, lifting the hem of the dress, pulling it up with the panties, giving him a peek.  
  
"Dany..." that was all she needed, she quickly pulled up the panty and set the dress back into place.  
  
"I know what you doing." He said walking closer to her.  
  
"And what is it you think im doing?" She asked coyly.  
  
Before he could say anything, she held out a necklace for him.  
  
"Could you help me please?" She said as she smiled at his impatient look.  
  
When he took it she turned around, waiting for it, he gasped and she knew that he saw the opening of her dress, and could see the lace panties covering her ass.  
  
  
She felt his breathe on her back, getting goosebumps of him standing behind her, she felt him move closer, and watched as he placed the necklace over her head and around her neck, he seemed to struggle with the clasp but finally fastened it together, tried moving away but she said "And the zipper please."  
  
He snorted and then his fingers gripped the zipper, as he slowly pulled it up his fingers caressed her spin. The feel of his fingers trailing up her back sent her over the edge, because she turned around and pulled him into her arms, she placed her arms around his neck, one hand behind his head gripping his hair as she kissed him.  
  
She kissed him so hard, moaning into his mouth her tongue tracing his lips with her tongue, when he opened his lips she let her tongue trace his, and moaned again when she felt his hand move up her skirt tracing the fabric, cupping her behind and pulling her close to him, he pushed her back against the doors and started grinding his erection against her just like last night.  
  
"Jon..." she moaned as he kissed her neck, and then moved back to her mouth.  
  
"I want you Dany. You were teasing me by asking me to bring you the panties. You know it's my favourite pair besides the red one." He kissed her again, lifting her up so she could put her legs around his waist.  
  
"Yes, Jon. I was. Oh Jon I need you..." she shouted and gripped his hair even harder.  
  
"I want you too... but not now. My mother could walk in at any time and I..." Jon said but Dany slapped his chest and sighed "Jon... seriously... you bring up your mother when im busy seducing you... okay. Go make yourself useful and make some coffee for me and your mom." She kissed him again and patted his shoulder so he could put her back down.  
  
  
But he just started laughing and she asked why he was laughing he just replied and said "Because Dany, your legs are still wrapped around me. Tightly I might add."  
  
She gripped him even more, and placed a kiss on his lips and then untangled her legs from his waist as he placed her back on the floor.  
  
"Now my dress is wrinkled." She moaned.  
  
"Suck it up gorgeous, my mom's downstairs." As she walked past him to the dresser, he spanked her and said "Don't take too long. You know how impatient she can be."  
  
As he walked out she whispered "Like mother like son." He just chuckled and walked downstairs to offer his mother some coffee.  
  
"Jon. You home. What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work." Lyanna asked her son as she sat down on the bar stool in the kitchen.  
  
"Aye... but I left some documents at home. Just had to stop by to get it."  
  
His mother smiled and said " ah ha..."  
  
He blushed under her stare "What's that look for?"  
  
"Nothing. Im just happy that you're happy. When your father got sick, I feared you'd crawl into yourself. But then...Dany came along, and he loved her he even told me that if you got your head out of your ass, you'd see that she was the perfect girl for you."  
  
He smiled "Yeah. Now I know why he always took her side whenever we argued."  
  
"That's because I was always right." Dany said from behind him.  
  
She looked beautiful. Her hair curled perfectly to the side, and she had her bag and denim jacket with her.  
  
"Yes you are." Lyanna said.  
  
They both smiled and winked at each other.  
  
"So where are you two beautiful ladies off to?" He said.  
  
"None of your business. Let's go Daenerys, I don't want to be late." Lyanna grabbed her bag and walked to the door.  
  
Dany followed her, but Jon pulled her by the hand stopping her from leaving and pulled her into his arms, leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Jon leave Daenerys be. You'll see her later." His mother chided.  
  
They kissed each other one last time and separated.  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Yeah, later." He said with a wink.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Lyanna got into the SUV and tied her seatbelt as Dany did the same.  
  
"So WinterTown here we come." Dany said in an excited tone.  
  
"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I called a few people to come help. You going to love it."  
  
As Dany parked outside the boutique Lyanna gave her, she grabbed her bag and checked her lipstick then followed her soon to be mother in law into the store.  
  
Inside and sales attendees came to them, offering each a glass of champagne and a tray of chocolate covered stawberries.  
  
"Welcome to BridalGalore. Ms Stark, Miss Targaryen. Your room is ready, and your guest are all there. Follow me."  
  
Dany smiled and followed Lyanna who was super eager to follow the women into the room.  
  
When they got to the back, Dany gasped as she heard.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
She held her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
It was their family and friends.  
  
Rhaella her mother was here, Missy, as well as Ella her brothers wife, Margaery was here, the stark girls as well. Sansa and Arya also sitting there smiling at her obvious shock.  
  
"My darling girl." Her mother said hugging her.  
  
"Mom. Oh I've missed you so much." Dany replied.  
  
She gave everyone a welcome hug, and caught up to the latest buzz of Kings Landing.  
  
The attendees brought in a railing full of dresses for her to try on.  
  
Her mother picked a dress for her to try on while Jon's mother was perusing through the rack.  
  
  
"Oh Dany... this is beautiful. You look beautiful. Come out and show the girls."  
  
She followed her mother back into the room and everyone gasped.  
  
"Dany! You look great." Arya said, holding a thumbs up.  
  
Everyone agreed except Sansa and Lyanna.  
  
"You guys don't like it." Dany asked.  
  
They shook their heads and Sansa said "It's not you, but that dress looks kind of plain, and you have such a great body, you need a wow dress." With that Lyanna agreed and handed her two dresses.  
  
She walked back into the room and this time it was Missy who helped her.  
  
  
"Amazing. Lets go show them."  
  
Once again Dany showed them the dressed and not everyone agreed with the dress, saying that the neckline just wasn't right.  
  
Dany got another dress to try on and again her family disagreed. The Stark side of the family didn't agree with the Targaryen side of the family, and this was pissing her off.  
  
"Listen! It's my wedding. Mine and Jon's. I don't want our families arguing over something silly as my wedding dress."  
  
Rhaella and Lyanna laughed and said  
  
"It's not silly. Your dress needs to be perfect."  
  
"Yeah, something that Jon would drool over."  
  
She couldn't believe them. They were being unreasonable.  
  
"I need some air."  
  
She walked back into the fitting room and closed the door behind her. She took her phone from her bag and called Jon.  
  
"Jon." She sobbed.  
  
"Dany? Are you crying? What's wrong? Who do i need to punch in the face for making my girl cry?" He asked.  
  
"Our mothers." She replied.  
  
There was a long pause and then he chuckled "Ahhhh, now that would be hard. What happened?"  
  
She explained to him what happened and he sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Well it's your wedding, your dress. What do you want?"  
  
"I saw this amazing dress and I want it, but our entire family will be turning it down and i don't want our families arguing over a stupid dress." She just started sobbing over a dress.  
  
"Babe... heeey... nooo dont cry. Get the dress, don't worry about them. I want you happy... can you do that for me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Jon. Yes i will."  
  
"Okay. Now get back out there... show them the dress and dont take any prisoners. You a goddam good lawyer, use your killer instinct babe. Hey Ihave to go uncle Neds here. I love you." He said.  
  
"Okay. See you later." Then she hung up.  
  
Took a deep breathe and tried on the dress she knew was the dress.  
  
She walked out and showed it to her family.  
  
"Dany, this dress isn't what we decided on." Her mother said and Lyanna agreed.  
  
She held up her hand and said "Wait a minute. I agreed to come here to try on dresses. I want this one. It's my wedding. You can either accept it or not, but i will wear this dress."  
  
Everyone looked at her with jaws hanging on the floor.  
  
Lyanna smiled and said "Welcome to the family Daenerys. My son is a lucky man."  
  
Sansa liked the dress, everybody liked the dress, when they were done doing fittings for the bridesmaids they all went out to have brunch at Winterfell, a renowned resturant that Jon had taken her to meet his girlfriend Ygritte.  
  
But this time was different, she was with family, and maybe just maybe she will slowly accept this time zone she's in, because here she had everything she ever wanted. She had Jon and she was willing to give it a shot.

Maybe falling in love with this Jon Snow wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keep those comments and Kudos from coming.
> 
> I will try to explain without saying to much about my plans for this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned.
> 
> #LongLiveDanyandJon.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and the comments that you all have given me.
> 
> Im super sorry that Sunday i could not update Chapter 6 believe me i had a tough time as it is keeping this goodness to myself.
> 
> Which is why im uploading it now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it 
> 
> Ps : Chapter 7 will be up Wednesday and then Chapter 8 Friday.
> 
> I have other commitments that i need to attend to, so i hope you all understand. If i can get in a bit of a break i will upload.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Text**

 

**(Bikini mentioned in story)**

 

 

Dany sat at the table, going through one of her court cases, she recieved a email from Tyrion asking her for her input on the case. It previously had been her case but she had apparently told the firm partners that she would be taking a leave of abscence for a month as she hadn't had a vacation since they started the firm.  
  
Jon had agreed saying that they would delegate her cases to other lawyers in the firm that helped her with the cases on occassion, which was why she thought that it would be good to get back to work.  
  
Jon was still asleep as he had returned home late last night seeing his friends who had decided they needed a night out just the guys, and Dany had agreed saying that he worked to much.  
  
She looked up when she heard his footsteps as he came downstairs wearing only his sweats, no tshirt and definitely no shoes. He didn't even see her, he walked directly to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, which he gulped down in one go.  
  
"Hellava night last night huh..." she asked, and laughed as he cursed as a few drops of water fell on his chest.  
  
He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah. It was."he replied scratching his head.  
  
Dany winked at him and said "Do you need some Advil. I placed two on the counter for you along with breakfast to help with the hangover."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Oh c'mon, it's just bacon and some toast, no eggs. There's juice and coffee as well, and no I didn't burn anything." She chuckled.  
  
He nodded and walked over to where she sat, he pulled the chair back and turned the stool so she could face him.  
He stood between her legs and he placed a kiss on her lips. "Thank You. For taking care of me."  
  
"It's nothing. I love taking care of you." She whispered.  
  
"Oh really.. can you take care of me now. Because I think I need a kiss." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Slow kisses, Jon was teasing her that's why he kissed her at a snails pace.  
  
"Jon..." she begged unto his lips.  
  
"Come away with me." He stated.  
  
"What! Where?"  
  
"Lets sail away for the weekend." He smiled and kissed her again  
  
She shook her head and said "You've got work Jon, and im just getting back into the swing of things."  
  
He placed his forefinger on her lips to silence her then said "Yes. We can sail to dragonstone using our yacht. We can sleep in there, and you can keep your clothes aboard the ship and we can just come up for air later during the day, for some food." He chuckled as she tried to bite his finger.  
  
"What do you say your grace?"   
  
Dany looked at his puppy dog face and his pouty lips, how could she say no to that.  
  
"Sure King in the North. I would love to sail away with you." She placed a kiss on his lips, and backed away. "Get some breakfast and I will go and pack my stuff. I will mail Tyrion these documents that I have ammended, he should really take a look at the bylaws."  
  
She jumped off the table and gathered the documents, Jon looked at her waking away, the t-shirt she wore barely covered her ass, but he admired the view nonetheless.  
  
He sat down and enjoyed the breakfast he knew she didn't make, because Dany just doesn't cook. She must've ordered in from HotPies, because their bacon was just legendary.   
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Dany had taken out her overnight bag, she knew they would only be lounging around in the boat most of the time, or using the jetski's but she also knew that would mean bikinis and she had a whole lot of them, she remembered taking Jon out to shop when they had planned a beach themed birthday party for Ygritte, and Dany decided not to go because she didn't have a bikini, feeling very insecure about her body, compared to Ygrittes perfectly toned one.  
  
Jon had laughed when she said that her ass was to big to fit into a bikini bottom, which was why she declined when he invited her, funny enough when she got to work the next day, she found a black box with a red ribbon on it with a card that said :   
  
_Dear Dany_  
 _I thought about it and decided_  
 _That i need you there._  
 _So i got you these, hope your butt_  
 _Appreciates it ... *wink wink*_  
 _XJon_  
  
She remembered laughing so loud that Tyrion had came into her office to ask what the joke was, and she just smiled and said nothing.  
  
She wondered if it was still here. Did he get her the same bikini in the time, she had to know, which was why she snuck into the master bedroom to check the swimwear draw, she had a draw in the closet besides Jon's that was meant for just her swimwear.  
  
  
She browsed for a few minutes, and decided on three of her favourites. One orange set, with a thong as a bottom. The one Jon got her, it existed even here. Thank God for that.  
  
She took the swimwear and placed it in the bag, and took two denim booty cut shorts with summer printed crops she could wear for when they went sight seeing in on dragonstone island.  
She had only been there a handful of times and was actually excited to see it with Jon.  
  
He walked in behind her as she zipped up her bag.  
  
"You all packed?" He asked pointing to the bag, holding a bottle of water in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I am. Don't sound so suprised. It's just a weekend, not a trip to Essos or even Pentos." She laughed and placed her bag on the floor.  
  
"I know, but you always take longer to decide what to wear, I like this new you." He said with a smile on his face. "Okay, so I called Sansa and she said the Yacht is fully stocked, and that you should not forget the camera and your hat. They're my family but they more worried about you, I dont know if i should hate or love you."  
  
She walked closer to him, placed her arms around him and said "I prefer you love me."  
  
"Well I do." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Let me get my things packed, so we can be on our way."  
  
Before he could pull away, she tighten her arms around his neck and said " I mean it Jon. I want to try this with you. I don't know where it will lead, but I want to try."  
  
Jon's smile widened and he lifted her up and swung her around a bit before she patted his arm to let her down.  
  
"I love you. C'mon lets get this show on the road."   
  
An hour later, they packed made sure the penthouse was secured and Ghost was in the suv so he could drop him off at Arya's place with her boyfriend Gendry.  
  
As they drove away, they didn't notice the midnight blue car tailing behind them.  
  
The person in the back kept their distance, not to make it too obvious for the car to be spotted.  
  
"Ah, there you are crow, with your little lady. Dooncha worry, you will be mine all very soon."   
  
A call came through and it was answered.  
  
"They headed for Dragonstone by Yacht, stay clear until they on site. You got me."  
  
"..." The person on the other end confirmed.  
  
"You just don't want to learn your lesson Daenerys Targaryen. Jon Snow is mine."  
__________________________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Nice Cliffy for you guys huh... Whose that person in the car I wonder...
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated.
> 
> Toodles until Wednesday.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. Thank You for the wonderful feedback, let me just say damn... i thought i might keep a few secrets to myself but there are a few of you who already know my plot... now im gonna mess this up a bit throw the trail of the mysterious person...  
> Hahahahahah 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is a bonus chapter. I hope you all love it.
> 
> Ps Ratings are changing to Hooooooot!!!!

**Chapter Text**

  
**DRAGONSTONE PART1**  
  
_It was five in the morning, when she started tossing and turning, she was dreaming. She found herself inside a museums of sorts, alone but there was laughter behind her. A devious sort of laugh that had her cowering in fear._  
  
_As she hid behind a artifact, she heard the voice cry out to her._  
  
_"Oooooh Daenerys. Dany, Dany... come out come out where ever you are..." the person out there was not waiting for her to come out, she was breaking things to make her fear what's to come._  
  
_Dany stood up to see who it was, but was caught before she could take a peak, a person behind her had his arms around her, crushing her in the strength of the hold on her._  
  
_"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted, but no one could hear her screams, she just heard laughter and then everything went blan_ k.  
  
"Dany?Hey sweety wake up, it's just a dream my love wake up." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back to soothe her.  
  
She gasped as she opened her eyes, and saw Jon's sleepy eyes stare at her.  
  
"Jon?" She asked.  
  
He just pulled her close, and kissed her forehead, "It was only a dream sweetheart."  
  
She laid her head on his chest and sighed out loud "It felt so real. I was running, from someone. I'm not sure why, but it felt real Jon. Sooo real."  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back some more.  
  
"Get some sleep. It was only a dream my love." He whispered, and she slowly feel asleep hearing Jon's steady heartbeat.  
  
They woke up four hours later, each took a shower and dressed rapidly because Jon had booked a tour for them on the islands aquarium.   
  
Dany loved historical thing's, had always dazzled him with her little facts and also her love for dragons. Which was why he booked tickets for her to catch the tour for two hours.  
  
She wore her flowy skirt and polker dot shirt, something not to flimsy just in case they ran into clients of theirs. Jon's uncle Ned had always said to be sure to dress for the job you want, which was why she always wore her heels and pencil skirts, but now being on vacation with Jon, she thought she'd dress up a bit for him, her gold gladiator sandals paired with ankle bracelets that jiggled every time she walked.  
  
When he saw her, his mouth hung open, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, she grabbed her backpack, that held both their phones and wallets while Jon held the camera hanging from his neck.  
  
They got out the boat, and walked to over the wooden bridge to join the rest of the people on the footpath.  
  
They held hands as they followed behind the group of people heading to the museum, Dany literally exhaling everytime she saw something that she wanted from the mini markets. Jon had purchased so many things for her already, that she felt that she needed to buy him something as well as a momento.  
  
They got separated as Jon checked out the vendor who had scarves, he had told her he needed to purchase a few as there had been upcoming birthdays in the month ahead. So she left him alone and walked down to sample other vendors.  
  
She saw a lady with a crystal ball and decided to get her fortune told.  
  
The lady smiled at her and held out her hand for Dany to sit.  
  
Dany took a seat on the big pillow and held her left palm out to the fortune teller as she waited for the lady to start, she looked around to see if perhaps Jon was looking for her, but he still stood at the vendors, listening to the man explaining to him the fabric.  
  
The fortune teller snapped her fingers and said "There are only three things needed in telling ones fortune, it's me MadamCrystal, and You Daenerys and your palm."  
  
Dany nodded with her eyes wide open, how did the lady know what her name was, she didn't asked but rather paid attention. As the lady examined her palm, she spoke "You have nice hands, soft and well manicured, steady. They reveal that you're sensible and very well organized. As well as successful and loyal."  
  
Dany huffed and said "Good to know I'm not a crazy lady. "  
  
Lady crystal's smiled as she looked further down her hand to her fingers. "You married huh?"she pointed to the ring  
the ring features a stunning cushion cut diamond to it.  
  
Dany smiled too and said "Engaged. My fiance is standing at the stall..."  
  
"By the scarves. Yes." Madam Crystal replied, staring at Dany, who looked at her and said "How did you know?"  
  
"He has been staring at you every five minutes to see if you okay. His a gem that one, his aura says his perfect for you, and you for him. But there's a dark cloud surrounding you, take care of who you believe are your friends, they just might not be." Madam Crystal handed her a necklace, a crystal that suited her eyes.   
  
When Jon walked over Dany smiled and thanked the lady for her fortune and threw some money in the box.  
  
Jon had his hands full. "That's a lot of things, why don't you go back to the boat before the show starts and I will wait for you here. I want to do some more browsing."  
  
He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked into the direction of the harbour.  
  
Dany took her time looking at the different vendors and what they had to offer, she saw something that she thought Jon would love. It was a mens bracelet, where she could add her name and his as well as their birthstones.  
  
"How much for these?" She asked and the guy shook his head and said "For you, it's free Mysa..."  
  
Sceptical Dany picked up the bracelit and bought a bag and then asked what Mysa meant.  
  
The lady beside him who must be his wife replied "Mysa means mother. My husband thinks you might be expecting soon as you are glowing."  
  
Dany blushed and shook her head saying no, but the vendor and his wife smiled and nodded.  
  
Jon stood besides her, and placed his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek "Are you ready my love." She nodded and paid the vendor and left with Jon to the aquarium.  
  
They spent and hour there, getting bored of the explanations, so Dany mentioned that she was starving. Jon told her about the food stalls, so she agreed and decided on eating outside because it was such a beautiful day.  
  
They ordered something filling. Dany had Beef Chow mein and salad, while Jon had steak and fries and much to his dismay, Dany forced him to have some greens as well.  
  
She took one of his fries and dipped it into the sauce and popped it into his mouth, laughing at Jon as he looked at her.  
  
"Get your own." Jon said.  
  
Dany just smiled "What's the point, we suppose to share. We getting married soon. I am yours, and you are mine." She said with a hint in her voice.  
  
"Are you done? I think we need to get out of here." He asked wiping his hands and throwing a few bills on the table. Jon was a very generous tipper.  
  
She smiled and got up, took her backpack and grabbed his hands.  
  
"Let's go dance." She whispered.  
  
"Now?" Jon said sounding a bit impatient.  
  
Dany moved close to him, circling his waist with her arms and kissed him, then looked into his eyes and said "Please?"  
  
How could he say no to his future wife, he pulled her with him to the mini dance floor besides the food vendors and started leading her to the music.  
  
  
**_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_**  
 ** _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_**  
 ** _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_**  
 ** _To carry love, to carry children of our own_**  
 ** _We are still kids but we're so in love_**  
 ** _Fighting against all odds_**  
 ** _I know we'll be alright this time_**  
 ** _Darling, just hold my hand_**  
 ** _Be my girl, I'll be your man_**  
 ** _I see my future in your eyes_**  
 ** _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_**  
 ** _With you between my arms_**  
 ** _Barefoot on the grass_**  
 ** _Listening to our favourite song_**  
  
  
Dany couldn't help but smile, she loved Jon and of today was any incling of how he felt about her, she totally loved this reality better, being out here with Jon was amazing, she had learned a few things about Jon that she didnt know before.  
  
Like how he liked to sleep on the left side of the bed, with her in his arms.  
  
And also how he couldn't fall asleep without reading at least one case file, which was odd, because she kept trying to distract him but he would budge unless she climb ontop of him and kissed him senseless.  
  
Which he loved and said he just wanted to bait her.  
  
When the song ended Dany placed her hands on either sides of his face and kissed him.  
  
"I love you Jon." She said "It's always been you that I love."  
  
Jon smiled and kissed her back, they stood in the middle of the dancing couples and kissed each other, not caring of who was staring at them.  
  
"Let's go back to the Yacht. Im ready Jon." She whispered.  
  
"You're ready?" He asked slowly kissing her.  
  
"Yes. I want you to make love to me."  
  
He nodded his head and kissed her one more time, he linked their hands and lead her to the yacht.  
  
  
They arrived finally, Jon was little flushed, as Dany stood behind him with her arms around him placing kisses on his back, while he opened the door to the cabin.  
  
He pulled her inside and stared slowly kissing her, licking her bottom lip but she pulled away and then pushed him to sit back down on the bed, she sat down on his lap placing her legs on either sides of his hips, he meshed his fingers in her hair, as he ground his lips against hers. His hungry kisses showing his pent up desire for her.  
  
He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, as he cupped her ass with his other hand pulling her against the bulge in his pants, Daenerys moaned out into his mouth, then she turned her head, her breathing heavy as he traced his teeth on the nape of her neck. He reached for the top of her shirt and ripped it open, gasping as he saw that she wore no bra.  
  
"What happened to savouring me?" She asked as he helped her throw the shirt aside, he didn't say anything because he leaned down and cupped her breast in his warm hands. She felt desire ripple through her as Jon discovered her bare breast, the taut nipples making his erection flex against his fly.  
  
He lowered his head and took one peak into his mouth, circling the tip with his tongue, nibbling and sucking on it alternating between her breast.  
  
She pulled his head back and kissed him again, urging him to touch her someplace else, as he trailed his hands down her chest to the edge of her skirt.  
  
"You wore this to tease me, didn't you, because you knew i could do nothing about it in public." He reached the front and felt the zipper, and it fell away instantly.   
  
She wore a white tong, and it made him mad with want. He wanted to pull it off with his teeth.  
  
So he flipped them and laid ontop of her, kissing her a bit more, trailing his lips then down her chest, kissing her breast and then stopped at her navel, tickling it with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Jon..." she whimpered as she shifted around restlessly, she spread her legs wider trying to egg him on.  
  
"Be patient will you." Jon teased moving his mouth down to the top of her lacy tongue, she could feel his breathe on her core, feeling him grip the thong in his teeth and pulling it down to reveal her wet cunt to his sight.  
  
He lightly trailed his fingers over her, parted her plump outer lips ripe and juicy for him to sample, he found her swollen bud and teased it a bit with his tongue, licking her, tasting her.  
  
"Jon screw your patience, I need you inside me now." She begged as he was driving her insane.  
  
"Your wish is my command princess." He said as he added two fingers inside her, making her moan out loud as he move in an out of her and he made love to her with only his mouth.  
  
"Jon, please... I need you." She said in a needy voice.   
  
He was fighting his own body's need for release, because he didn't heed her plea's as he continued giving her pleasure, until she was cumming in his mouth, he moved up to her and kissed her, she practically pulled his shirt off his body as he helped her get rid of it, she then moved her fingers down to his khaki shorts, and unzipped it, pulling it down and using her feet to help push it down to the floor, she was so dizzy with want for Jon, still feeling the high of her first orgasm he'd given her, never had she felt so on fire before, she needed him, she needed him now.  
  
As if he was reading her mind, he got rid of his briefs halfway, he gripped her hips and looked down at her and said "Are you ready baby." And then he lined his cock up her entrance and when she whisped "Yes" he thrust into her, making her scream out, he pulled out and thrusted back in even harder, not stopping as she was egging him on by gyrating her hips along with his movements.

 She placed her legs around his as he continued making love to her, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he had his wicked way with her the other hand moved to the front of her, circling her clitoris with his fingers,until her womb clenched and her back arched up from the bed, it was if she and Jon were one, because he kissed her hard in the mouth and gave one more thrust and they both came together, breathing heavily, gasping for air. Jon kissed her neck and collapsed on top of her as he came down from his high, spilling his seed inside of her. In their haste they didn't even think to use a condom.  
  
"I love you Jon." She said as she rubbed his sweat riddled back and kissed him again on the mouth.  
  
"I love you too Dany. With all my heart."  
  
  


 

 

(Pictures related to story) The shirt, the ring and some of the things Jon bought

Outfit Dany wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I apologise for not uploading Chapter 8 yesterday, i was so tired that it slipped my mind. 
> 
> Which is why it's up now.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy. Heads up there's Smut and Suspense ahead... so i hope you all don't murder me for this.
> 
> Schedule change, i have something important to do on friday and saterday, so sunday two chapters might be up, but i will see if i can spare time to upload.
> 
> Enjoy everyone

Chapter Text

 

 

 _ **DragonStone Part 2**_  
  
  
Dany looked at Jon as he slept peacefully on the bed, it had been hours since they'd made love, not once, not twice but thrice, no wonder her legs felt so weak, she literally could not walk to the bathroom because Jon had decided that he had not been satisfied yet.  
  
So here she was laying in bed looking down at him snoring lightly, he looked so gorgeous asleep. She felt a bit bored, having nothing to do this early in the morning. Jon had told her to leave work at home and now there was nothing for her to do.  
  
She then stretched her arms abit and got up, pulling on her thong that had been thrown aside, and taking Jon's sweater to keep her warm as she headed out to the deck.  
  
She poured herself some coffee and took a her cellphone from her bag, checking if she had gotten any texts from her parents, and Jon's family. It was just their mothers who wanted to know how Dragonstone was so she decided to Skype call both lady's, so she could talk to them about the vendors.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Lyanna, how are you both doing?"  
  
Her mother answered "Im fine sweetheart, just working on the guest list from our side of the family, i must say that Jon's got a big family, Lyanna is there anyway we can cut a few of them off?"  
  
But Lyanna cut her off and replied "Nooooo, Jon cannot cut any of his family out, there are so many family friends that are excited to come."  
  
The moms were busy arguing about the guest list, and Daenerys was way to busy listening to their points, that she didn't see Jon standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Mom's please... It's my wedding. What if I want something low key?" Dany asked.  
  
"Low key!" Lyanna gasped "Dany the Starks don't do low key."  
  
And Rhaella agreed "Neither does the Targaryens. I'll have you know Rhaegar's wedding was one for the ages."  
  
The moms argued some more, but Dany interupted and said "Okay, okay. Please stop. If this happens again Jon and I are eloping. We will get married here in Dragonstone."  
  
Words were exchanged, but she couldn't bare to listen anymore, so she ended the call, throwing the phone on the couch she was laying on.  
  
"That was hectic." Jon muttered.  
  
Dany gasped and turned her head to look at him. She nodded her head and motioned for him to join her.  
  
He placed his mug on the table and then went to lay down beside her.  
  
"Good morning darling." Then he kissed her, as she placed her arm around his neck, pulling him down for another toe curling kiss.  
  
"Our moms huh...hectic ladies." He laughed.  
  
"Yes, your mom refuses to give me any leeway, I mean we getting married soon, how will i cope with all these family gatherings."  
  
Jon smiled and said "To be fair, your mom tends to go way over board." Moving the strands of her hair from her face.  
  
She chuckled and said "I don't want to talk about our moms. I want to kiss you." And so she did, she pulled him close, he practically laid ontop of her as she placed her leg around his waist moving her hips against his.  
  
"You're insatiable." He huffed as he kissed her neck, and her cheek.  
  
"Well you better get to work Jon Snow." She smiled and kissed his slowly, and then kissed him even harder, feeling the build up, he didn't even wait for her. He pulled off his boxers a little and got between her legs and moved her thong to the side and thrusted inside her in one push.  
  
She gasped as she felt him fill her to the brim, she clenched around him a bit, and he moaned onto her lips, moving slowly at first and then created a pace for both of them, she got so hot and Jon could see her face flushed so he helped take off the sweater and immediately bent down to suck on her tight buds, her nipples protruding because of his lips as well as the cool air sweeping over them.  
  
The sun was up, and the sky looked so beautiful, Jon teased her nipples, while his other hand moved to her head pulling on the loose strands of her hair, as continued thrusting inside her.  
  
Dany clawed her nails down his hips, egging him on to give them both the release they craved, as they came down from their high. Jon's phone rang.  
  
"Don't pick it up." Dany whispered, as she kissed him again, her tongue entering his mouth, tangling with his. She flipped them and sat down ontop of him, trailing one hand down his chest to his erection, cupping him and then held it up and sank back down on him. She shivered as she started moving ontop of him, Jon held one hand on her hip moving down to cup her ass, squeezing it as he urged her to move a little bit further.  
  
The phone kept ringing, and Jon tried to reach for the phone but Dany slapped his chest and said "You've got to be kidding me, you going to answer the phone while im riding you." She moved up, and slowly sank back down ontop of him, using her hands on his chest to hold her balance a bit.  
  
"Ah... No... No I wasn't, Gods Dany, do that again." He whimpered.  
  
And she continued on until they both climaxed for a second time.  
  
She collapsed down ontop of him and kissed his neck.  
  
"That was wonderful. I love you Dany." He said out of breathe.  
  
"Aye... I luvvvv ya too." She immitated him.  
  
He chuckled and slapped her behind.  
  
The phone kept ringing this time and Dany let out a groan as Jon reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello." He answered.  
  
"Jon Snow. You a hard man to find."  
  
A shiver went up his spine, as he knew who the person on the line was.  
  
Dany looked at him and said "Who is it babe?"  
  
The person on the other hand chuckled and said "Daenerys Targaryen. She looks really lovely when she comes doesn't she."  
  
Jon got up and pulled Dany into his arms, trying to cover her with the quilt that was laying by his side.  
  
"What do you want...?" Jon asked while looking around to see if he could spot the person on the phone.  
  
"You can't see me Jon, stop trying. Though Daenerys does look beautiful." The person responded, which made Jon angry. He slipped out of Dany and moved his boxers back into place, while Dany righted her thong and pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Jon?" She asked.  
  
"Does she say your name the way I did...? Joooooon." And then he heard the person laugh out loud, when he pulled Daenerys into his arms.  
  
"I won't play your sick games Ygritte." At the mention of Ygrittes name, Dany stiffened and looked at Jon who shook his head.  
  
"Sick Games. Who is to say whether it's sick or not. But I've only just started." Then she ended the call.  
  
Jon threw his phone to the ground and held Daenerys close. "Jon, what's going on?"  
  
He just shook his head and said "Don't worry love. It's going to be okay. I'll take care of it."  
  
She shook her head and said "No! Jon what's happening?"  
  
"Daenerys, I don't want to talk about this now okay." He snapped.  
  
"Don't you dare use that tone with me Jon Snow." She said as she pulled away from him and got up and stood in front of him "I want to know what's wrong. What did Ygritte say?"  
  
"Dany, for once in your life can you please just trust me on this. I will explain as soon as we get home okay."  
  
She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but Jon was someone she trusted with her whole life. Ygritte was up to something in this time, she just had a bad feeling about it.  
  
She nodded her head and said "I will go pack then." She turned away and headed down to the cabin to get their things ready for departure.  
  
As soon as she left, Jon dialed out a call to Tyrion.  
  
"Jon, hey. How's Dragonstone?" He asked.  
  
"Tyrion, we've got a problem." Jon replied.  
  
"I know." Tyrion sighed. "Come home. We need to talk "  
  
"Daenerys can not know about this Tyrion. She cannot know about this." Jon said and continued speaking with Tyrion, not noticing Dany standing below deck on the stairs, she had heard the last part of his conversation.  
  
\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	9. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How sorry I am that i didn't stick to my word.
> 
> I was sooo tired yesterday because of Saturday's thing, that sunday i decided to be lazy.
> 
> I apologise.
> 
> So here's Chapter 9 for those of you who kept asking me for an update, you woke me up to finish the rest of the chapter immediatly. So i can start writing the juicy bits.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Text**

**Pictures refers to the story.**

** (Dany's outfit.) **

****

**(Jon's outfit)**

****

 

**CHAPTER TEXT**

 

****There's a slight chill in the penthouse as Jon returns from work. He had arrived later than Dany and he obviously decided not to join her for dinner.  
  
He just walked in and gave her a peck on the lips and went upstairs to shower, leaving her alone to drink her glass of wine.  
  
He came back down half and hour later, and took his plate from the microwave and sat down opposite her. They ate im silence, until Ghost let out a bark causing both of them to jump.  
  
Dany got up and poured some food into Ghost's food bowl and went back to the table to eat the rest of her food.  
  
"What's wrong Dany?" Jon asked as he threw his fork on the plate.  
  
"Oh I don't know Jon, ever since Dragonstone and Ygritte, you've been ignoring me." She said taking a sip of wine.  
  
"Dany, can you please stop that. I don't want to talk about it okay." Jon was exasperated by her continuous arguments about Ygritte.  
  
"You know what. Fine. I'm actually sick of this silent treatment. Im going to stay at Missy's until you get your head outta your ass." Dany said and stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink.  
  
But Jon caught up to her and stood behind her, placing his arms around her waist pulling her against his body, she leaned her head back on his chest.   
  
His hand moved under her top and she felt his fingers probe the button of her jeans, as he whispered into her ear. "Dany... Im sorry. This thing with Ygritte is getting out of hand, and it's not me im afraid for, it's you. I just hate that I won't be there to protect you."  
  
She looked at him, straining her neck to the side so she could kiss him, his fingers unzipped her jeans, and then he turned her around so he could kiss her properly.  
  
"Jon. I don't want you to do something that could get you into trouble." She said as she kissed him, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him even harder.  
  
"I love you Daenerys, and I would do anything for you." He kissed her again and placed his hands on her up and then she jumped up and placed her legs around his hips.  
  
"I love you too." They went upstairs and kissed each other some more and made love three times that night.  
  
The next morning Dany woke up to find Jon's side of the bed empty, he probably went to the gym downstairs, so she got up and had a shower and brushed her teeth.  
  
She started breakfast and fed Ghost while the bacon was frying.  
  
Jon came in an hour later, sweaty and flushed because of the workout he had. His hair was damped and wavy, while his chest was dripping with sweat, he only wore sweats.  
  
"Something smells nice." He said.  
  
"It's the bacon. Go get showered and come down to eat." She said as she kissed him.  
  
"I can't. I have to meet Rob and Uncle Ned at Winter Town, and you my darling i booked you a spar day with the girls. So go enjoy that." When Jon turned to go back upstairs, she pulled him back and said "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
He was flushed and she said "Joooon. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong my love. Just guy stuff to do."  
  
Dany looked at him sceptically and nodded her head.  
  
"I promise, it's just us guys. Well Theon mentioned strippers, but i declined, saying that I've got a beautiful soon to be wife at home for me so no strippers." He said as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, dangling his tongue with hers.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get ready as well. I guess, I will see you later." Dany said and shifted away from him and pulled him by the hand so he could follow her upstairs.  
  
"We might as well take a shower together, and no funny business. Im still sore from last night." She huffed and Jon just chuckled at the mention of last night, but he followed her and 2 hours later they got out of the shower, having to clean themselves again because of Jon coecering her into having sex in the shower again.  
  
Dany walked into the closet and took out a creamish bandeau bra, with a pastle caramello figure hugging skirt and black heels.  
  
Jon stared at her as she dressed, he licked his lips and gave her the ' I want you again look.'  
  
" No... Jon, I just fixed my make up and hair." Dany pleaded, as Jon walked towards her kissing her neck, nibbling bits of her flesh down to her chest.  
  
She trailed her fingers into his hair, gripped and pulled him back a little, making him gasp.  
  
"Sansa texted me. She said we better not be naked when she gets here." Dany said and kissed him one last time, and walked into the direction of bathroom, not before spanking his naked behind.  
  
" Ow...! You violent woman...Go get done. Im driving you girls over to mom's place, she will be driving all of you over to the spar."  
  
Jon got dressed in jeans, and a grey Henley t-shirt, that showed off his body, his masculine arms, a man who gyms nearly everyday. How was she suppose to leave him with his friends? He could be trusted as well as Robb and Tyrion, but Theon was a different story all together.  
  
" You look handsome." Dany said.  
  
Jon raised his brows "Really..." he teased.  
  
"Yes really. The clearly hair, your smouldering grey eyes, gosh you make me weak in the knees." Dany said, she reached out and brushed her index finger over his grey henly shirt. "Not to mention that body, and it's all mine."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and said "All yours." Shifting his gaze to her ruby red lips, he reached for her hands, raising it to his lips and pressed a kiss against her ring finger. "I love you Dany."  
  
Dany absorbed the press of his lips, the warmth of his breath against her fingers, the undeniable heat and love in his eyes, sent a tingling shiver up her spine.  
  
"Dany! Jon! You better not be having sex up there."   
  
It was Sansa. She arrived just in time, before Jon would've locked the door and have his wicked way with her.  
  
"Damn Sansa. I knew this family will be the end of me." He chuckled and slapped her behind, then moved to grab his wallet and her new Jimmy Choo clutch bag from the bed.  
  
"Heeeey, she's not that bad. Arya's bad." She mentioned.  
  
Jon nodded his head and followed her out the bedroom, whistling for Ghost to join them. Ghost would be dropped off at Ned's place with the rest of the dogs, so that Bran and Rickon could look after them.  
  
"Dany, you look gorgeous..." Sansa said lifting her phone in the air so they could take a selfie.  
  
"So do you Sans.. that crop top looks amazing..." Dany smiled as she stood next to Sansa to take the picture in the mirror by the door.  
  
"What about me?" Jon asked.  
  
"What about you big brother?" Arya said as she came in from outside. Arya had developed a bad habit of smoking, when Jon had given up smoaking she had started much to the families horror.  
  
"Let's go, you making me late." He ushered the ladies into the SUV, and drove them to their destination.  
  
When they finally arrived at his childhood home, he held Dany's hand in his, caressing it and holding it a bit to long.  
  
"Take care of yourself tonight okay." He said, awkwardly kissing her as his cousin's were still in the car.  
  
"You take care mister. I will be checking up on you later." She said taking a crack out of him, he knew she wouldn't be the one calling him, he would call her.  
  
"Give me another kiss, I might forget how your lips felt on mine." Jon's eyes locked on hers. Dany just glared at him, unmoved.  
  
"I can kiss you later when you get home." She whsipered as she moved closer to him.  
  
"I want one now." He pouted, making Arya and Sansa giggle in the back seat.  
  
"Do it, Dany. Or we will never get rid of him  
" Sansa said.  
  
So Dany did as she was told, she rested her hand on his hammering chest.  
  
Time stopped.  
She pressed her lips to his, she looked him straight in the eyes, then closed hers as his kiss turned urgen, more insistent and desperate, she pushed him back and broke the kiss.  
  
"There you go Mr Snow. I hope that helps you remember me."  
  
Arya looked at them and said "Darn it...let me out of here. Im suffocating." While fanning herself.  
  
  
He laughed and said "Okay. Get out. Enjoy ladies. Take care of my wife will you."  
  
He kissed her one more time, and then drove off, leaving her with his family he check the time and could see he was already late.  
  
Dany was going to kill him, he had lied to her a bit about the boys night, he and Robb and uncle Ned, had planned to strategise how to deal with the Ygritte situation. Tyrion had information and said they should meet up, and this was the only way.  
  
Ygritte already tried to hurt Daenerys, he didn't have proof that it was her fault that Dany woke up with that nonsense about another life, when he found her laying on the top level of the museum, he was scared, for the first time in his life he was afraid.   
  
Afraid that Ygritte would win, and take away Daenerys from him, but he had promised Dany that he wouldn't do anything stupid, he just hoped that he wouldn't break the promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Sorry for the late update. I've been experiencing writers block lately.
> 
> Work has me so busy that my brain shuts off at the end of the day. Which is why i hate to say this but next update will be friday, until sunday to finish the fic.
> 
> I apologise for not putting in the drama yet, but that will happen in chapter 11 until 12/13.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Text**

****Jon hit the steering wheel of his SUV, as he sat in his car staring out at the apartment ahead of him. He had been waiting for Robb for twenty minutes now. How long does it take for his cousin to get dressed, not that long compared to how long Dany takes. She would spend literally two hours after taking a shower in the bathroom, to do hair and make up, minus picking out clothing to wear. Which was why he headed into work earlier than her, because he knew she would change her mind about what to wear and what shoes matched the outfit. Dany wasn't like any other lawyer, she dressed immaculately for clients, but also demur enough for the people who cannot afford legal fees to feel free to approach her for pro bono work. Which is what she was currently up too. Doing pro bono work for 4 months out of the year, while she did her normal cases the rest of the year. Tyrion had loved that idea and decided that he would take two months out of his year at Westeros University a few classes teaching Law.  
  
Jon however lacked the patience. He had helped every odd month, which was how he feel in love with Dany. They had met through Robb when they had been two opposing lawyers running against each other. Jon took the case as the plaintiff's lawyer, while Dany was the defendent and she had won that case. He had been so angry at her, which was why when he met up with her at 'The Dragon Pit' for drinks he was disappointed that she had been such a nice person and did not deserve his anger for losing the case. He didn't lose per say both clients decided to settle and that made Jon even more happier, because now he could asked Dany out on a date.   
  
She had declined at first. He remembered the night he saw her sitting at the bar drinking one of those disgustingly girlish cocktails. It was a Pina Colada, and she had been chewing in the cherry.  
  
_"Fancy seeing you at the Pit." Jon said as he took a seat next to her, ordering three fingers of whiskey._  
  
_"Hello Mr Snow. I like this place. It's the one place I can relax." She responded in a hauty tone, then taking a sip of her cocktail._  
  
_"Im surprised." He said downing the glass of whiskey in one go._  
  
_She looked at him, raised eyebrow and asked "How come?"_  
 _He pushed his glass back to the bartender and replied "Figured you'd be downtown at the Reach, where the fancy lawyers hang out"_  
  
_"You've used that word twice already..." she huffed._  
  
_"What word?" He feigned ignorance._  
 _He knew all to well which word it was, but he wanted to see where she was going with this, but she was interrupted, when Theon and his cousin walked over._  
  
_"Dany, here you are Margaery is looking for you." Robb said pulling Daenerys in for a hug. Robb knew Dany and he didn't even think to mention that tidbit to Jon after court today._  
  
_"Hi Robb. Thanks though, I will go find her." She waved at Theon and then looked to Jon "Thanks for keeping me occupied, Mr Snow. See you around. Hopefully somewhere Fancier." She smiled and walked from the bar to where Margaery was waiting for her._  
  
_Jon looked at her walking away, she wore the highest black heels, a very short leather shirt and her crisp white top tucked in. She looked amazing. The slit in the back left much to his imagination, which was why he was clearing his throat, as his thoughts lead him down a rocky path._  
  
_"Hey... Snow." Theon snapped his fingers in front of Jon's face. " Pretty lovestruck huh... Go ask her out on a date, before Judge Drogo asks her out. He's heading her way now."_  
  
_That snapped Jon out of his day dream, he didn't need to be told twice, he rushed after her and stopped her by gripping her hand in his._  
  
_"What the hell...?" She said as she turned around and saw that it was Jon. Her gaze softened and her lips broke into a smile._  
  
_"Drinks Friday Night. Black Water Bay?" Jon asked out of breathe._  
  
_Dany raised her eyebrows and looked at him, his heart nearly fell, he could see the cogwheels turning in her head and he had a feeling she would say no, but she smiled and his heart stopped, bracing for her answer._  
  
_"Yes. Drinks friday night. It's a date Jon Snow."_  
  
And that it was. The first of many.  
  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Dany, he was so focused on their memories together, that he didn't even see or hear Robb get into the car.  
  
"I thought we were heading to a pub Jon." Robb said as he got into the passengers seat of Jon's SUV.  
He sighed and said "No, no pub tonight. I need to do something first."  
Robb agreed and took out his phone and stared texting his wife.  
  
"How's Marg?" Jon asked, trying to evade Robb's curious stare.  
  
"Seriously. Marg is okay. Can you stop avoiding my question?"   
  
Jon sighed "It's about Ygritte."  
  
Robb sat up, a crinkle appeared between his brows letting Jon know that he means to interrogate. Robb was a great Judge, he'd been a great mediator as well, and Jon knew that he would not get off evading his questions all night if he knew where they were headed.  
  
"Ygritte? Jon please don't tell me that you've been seeing her again behind Dany's back."  
  
Jon stopped the car as the robot turned red, he turned to face Robb and said "What do you mean again?"  
  
Robb replied "Yes again. I saw you Jon. The night of Dany's accident. What the hell man? You engaged. And why aren't you staying away from that bitch."  
  
Jon hit the steering wheel, looking ahead of him.  
  
"You saw us?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I saw you Jon. What is going on with you?" Robb asked. "And where are we going?"  
  
Jon didn't know how to explain to Robb what was happening, how do you explain to your cousin who is a judge, that he was about to take the law into his own hands, and also the cousin whom he had shared everything with knew that he was lying. He knew he couldn't lie to Robb.  
  
"I'm going to see Ygritte." He said plainly.  
  
"What the hell Jon!" Robb shouted. "You can't do that. This goes against the restraining order."   
  
"She's been phoning me, texting me. God Robb, I can't lose her." Jon said raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Lose her. God Jon, you about to throw away the life you have with Daenerys, all for that bitch." Robb said getting even more angrier at the thought of Robb leaving Daenerys and breaking her heart the way he was about too.  
  
"What! No! Im afraid to lose Dany." Jon huffed frustratingly.  
  
"Explain that sentence..."Robb pleaded.  
  
"Ygritte had been watching and following Daenerys. I don't have proof besides her phone calls. She's been threatening my wife. My wife, Robb. I've had Thormund following Dany as protection, but she doesn't know yet."  
  
"So that night... Dany's accident. That was not an accident..." Robb asked.  
  
"I know these allegations will not stick without proof... which is why im going to this club to scope Ygritte out, I need to know her end game, Dany cannot know about this yet, but i think Ygritte poisoned her that night she fell in the museum. Because when she woke up she thought I had married Ygritte." Jon didn't know what else to do at this point, paying people to do the work would only get him so far, if only he could prove it. Which was why he was going to the club to get some answers.  
  
"I'm with you. We'll protect Dany. I give you my word, we stick together." Robb placed his hand on Jon's shoulder and then motioned for him to drive. This was certainly going to be a long night.  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
To say that she was having fun was an understatement. She was enjoying herself. This spar day was just what she needed.  
  
Her in-laws turned out to be great, she'd always heard of people complain about their in-laws, but Jon's family was the best. Having known them since before she and Jon got together, she had always felt a sense of belonging. They had been very estatic when Jon introduced her as his girlfriend, even his mother had mentioned that it was about time that he locked it down, she had never been more embarrassed when Lyanna had spoken about their sex life, Jon had declined any advice, telling his mother to stop with her meddling, to which she replied that she needed grandkids.  
  
  
"Hello... Dany. Snap out of it please. You here with us, not Jon." Sansa uttered as she took a glass of champagne.  
  
"Yes, Dany. Enjoy yourself with the girls. So which colour are you going to paint your toes." Lyanna asked.  
  
"Gold. Im thinking gold would be amazing, with a bit of glitter on it." She agreed with the beautician and decided to enjoy herself with the girls until her phone rang.  
  
"Hi sweety." It was her mom. "Hi Mom. How are you doing? Im with Jon's family getting our nails done. How's dad?"  
Dany's mom explained to her and then she decided to invite her mom to come join them. Rhaella had been pretty busy lately with her book which was why Jon spoke to her mother more than she did. Jon loved reading mysterys, while Dany prefered watching old movies with her father, something she shared in common with Jon's mother as well.  
  
"I've got a book signing that I need to attend today, but how about we meet up tomorrow for brunch."  
  
Sometimes she feels like her mother's been feeling a little left out lately what with her spending more time with Jon's family than her own.  
  
"Listen Mom. As soon as I get my nails done. I'll take a cab to the mall for the book signing okay."   
  
"You don't have to do that my love."Rhaella reassured her.  
  
"I want to mom. See you soon." She hung up and then checked if Jon sent her any texts, he just send her a heart with a kiss. But that was a while ago.  
  
"Was that Rhaella?" Catelyn asked, as she handed Dany a plate of macaroons.  
Dany nodded her head and accepted the delicate biscuit.  
  
"Yeah. I'm meeting her in a bit. Book signing." She mentioned.  
  
"I thought you hated mysteries." Arya blurted out.  
  
"I do. But, I need to spend some more time with my family, not that I don't want to not spend time with you, it's just I feel like I haven't been spending time with her. Im getting married soon." Catelyn smiled and nodded "I know how you feel." After a few more mimosas they parted ways and Dany got a cab to take her to the mall.  
  
*************************************  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi. Yes Its Me!!!!
> 
> I know I said I'm not going to update today, but a recieved a request about Ygritte and Jon. 
> 
> I hope i did it justice. 
> 
> The drama will enfold into chapters 12 and 13
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter Text**

 

   

****

 

They'd met over coffee.  
  
Ygritte was a spontaneous, vibrant red head that he'd ever laid his eyes on. Jon had been busy going through on of his cases that he had been working on for a while now. He had occupied a table in the corner near a window wanting peace and quiet so he could focus.  
His MacBook opened in front of him, and his reading glasses on he focused on the task before him.  
The first barista who came to him to take his order, he sent off nearly scaring the women with his abrupt tone.  
  
  
"Excuse me sir, but this table's are suppose to be used by people drinking coffee, and I don't see your cup any where"  
  
When he looked up, he saw green eyes staring at him. True women looked irish. Her ginger hair flowing around her face, stopping at her shoulders. Her green shirt made the colour of her hair pop even more than it was suppose to pop, it looked like she had fire ontop of her head.  
  
"Listen here Lady. I do not wish to be disturbed. I told ya to leave me alone." Jon mustered as he was transfixed by her smile.  
  
"Sir, I apologise, but our cafè policy clearly states..."she was interrupted by Jon who replied "Im a lawyer my darling. I do not have time for your politics. Time is money. Pour me a cup of coffee and leave."  
  
"Rude bugger." She muttered under her breathe, then turned away quickly to get his coffee, but Jon had heard her, instantly feeling bad about the way he treated her. Robb had always said that he was stuck up and didn't know how to speak to beautiful women, and Sam had reminded him that all work and no play made him a very grumpy man. Which was why he decided to try his luck.  
  
When the red headed women came back, he asked her name and she responded "Ygritte Wildling."  
  
"So Ygritte. I apologise for my behaviour. I'm having a bit of a stressful day today..." he mentioned.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry to hear that....?" She probed for his name and he told her. They talked for a few hours off and on, her superior not liking it when staff talked to customers.  
  
That was when he offered her Dinner, she declined at first, but as soon as he packed up his work, she rushed out to meet him by the front desk as he paid his bill, that she accepted his invitation.  
  
She had been thinking about him all day, and couldn't wait for their date tonight, whether it was a date or not she didn't know, but she was excited nonetheless.  
  
"Two cups of Coffee. Strong black ones."  
  
Ygritte looked up at the blonde, her brows lifted as if she was waiting for the women in front of her to say the special word, but it never came.  
  
She took the coffe to the women who sat at the same table Jon did a few hours ago. Ygritte felt a bit petty and by accident let the coffee fall on top of the women's laptop.  
  
"Are you stupid! Look what you did." The blonde shouted, gaining attention from the rest of the customers.  
  
"Im so sorry mam, I'm a bit clutz." Ygritte said sarcastically not really apologising.  
  
"You paying for this. Where's your manager?" The blonde shouted at one of the other Baristas.  
  
The manager came a few minutes later and spoke to the blonde woman. Ygritte's eyes nearly popped out when the manager took the blondes side, and told Ygritte to meet him in the staff office.  
  
She hesitantly followed the man and when she got to the staff room the door was slammed shut, blocking out the buzz of the Cafe.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know who that is?" The manager Davos asked.  
  
"Some bitch with an attitude." Ygritte replied folding her arms.  
  
"That bitch is Daenerys Targaryen. Her father owns a hotel chain, while her brothers. Oh her brother, DA Rhaegal Targaryen. The other is Viserys. He has his own business as well, in telecommunications. She could snap her fingers and we'd be done."  
  
"So what, she's rich bitch. What do I have to do with her?" She asked.  
  
Davos sat down at his desk and started writing out a check, he handed it to her and said "I'm sorry, I have to let you go."  
She could not believe this. She was being fired because some rich bitch was an uptight prude about a laptop.  
  
"But Davos, where am i going to get another Job that pays this well. I can barely afford rent." Ygritte pleaded.  
  
Davos shook his head, he really felt sorry for her. "I'll speak to my buddy at Stark and Associates. Maybe they'll have something available."  
  
"Forget it. Fuck you and that Targaryen bitch. I'm going home. At least I've got a date tonight." With that said she took her things and walked out back into the Cafè, not before passing Daenerys Targaryen. Even her name sounded rich, the gall she had to smirk as Ygritte was escorted out.  
  
Who cared she thought as she got to her apartment, just a few blocks away from the Cafè, nothing had prepared her for the this. Boxes upon boxes of stuff was standing on the steps of her place along with a note.  
  
_Miss Wildling. I warned you to pay this_  
_The rent two weeks ago. You've_  
_been evicted._  
  
What the hell is going on with the universe today, first that bitch and now this. How was she going to get ready in time for her date.  
  
She dialled her friend Mance Rhyder, he'd be sure to help her. And he did. He arrived half an hour later to help her with her luggage as well a few boxes of her things, since she was renting the apartment she had no furniture.  
  
Mance decided to offer her a place to stay until she found something better. She accepted, and told him that she was going to be out for the night.  
  
Jon had told her that they'd meet at the Dragon Pit at 20h00. Without unpacking, she pulled her little black dress out of the box along with her nude heels, along with her best underwear, hoping that if tonight ends well she will bag herself a hot man.  
  
Showered and dressed Ygritte took Mance's Range Rover and drove herself over to The Dragon Pit.  
She parked the car and checked the time, she was an hour late, geez how could traffic be that hectic. She fixed her lipstick once again and walked into the bar.  
  
She looked around for a bit, looking for Jon and then she spotted him in by the bar, talking to a blonde women. The same blonde woman from the coffee shop, he had his hand on her lower back, just above the zip of her skirt.  
  
Jon knows Daenerys. Daenerys know's Jon.  
  
What the hell? First this bitch makes her lose her job, and now she's cozing up to her man.  
  
She watched as it played out, saw Jon running after the rich bitch and invite her out for drinks. They didn't see her, but she saw them.  
  
When Daenerys left, so she walked up to Jon, but he just gave her a look and said "You late."  
  
She smiled and said "Sorry. I had something pop up. I was evicted."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Let's get a few drinks, and you can order some food." Jon then lead her to the table where she met his cousin Robb and his friends Tyrion and Sam.  
  
She got sick of hearing them talk about Daenerys, even Jon. He looked like he was shot by cupids arrow.  
  
"She said she'd meet up with me at the Black Water Bay. We having dinner." Jon said. When he mentioned that, that had been the last straw for her. She threw her napkin on the table and got up.  
  
"You so into that stuck up bitch, that bitch cost me my job, I wouldn't be suprised that if she got me evicted." She shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyrion asked.  
  
"You men are all the same. Fuck you Jon Snow." Ygritte shouted and left the way she came earlier.  
  
  
The next few days had been a whirl. She had been thinking about Jon and that Targaryen bitch. She had started following her around during the day and the nights when she met up with Jon.  
She was angry. How dare that bitch get everything she wanted. She wouldn't allow it. Not if she had her way.  
  
One afternoon she followed Jon as he walked over to his car, it was now or never.  
  
"Hey Jon!"she shouted out the window.  
  
He turned around and stopped on the middle of the road where he was on his way to his car in the parking lot.  
  
"Ygritte?" He asked.  
  
"If I can't have you. No one can!" She turned on the ignition and it happened so fast, she bumped him and drove away without looking back.  
  
Jon deserved it. Next on her list was that silverhaired bitch.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : This fanfic is a figment of my imagination.
> 
> While reference might be made to actual historical events or existing locations, the names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental
> 
> I do not own the characters it belongs slowly to the author of Game Of Thrones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi everyone. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. 
> 
> I know I said I was going to update Friday through to Sunday, but I didn't. 
> 
> I went to watch Black Panther on Saterday as it was my first time watching a 3D movie so I was a little bit off, my head still hurts, its reeling right now. But im glad i got to watch it.
> 
> Here's Chapter 12 and 13 soon after. Might throw in a chapter 14 as well....
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Ps: Thank You all for the amazing comments and for paying attention to detail. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter Text**  

       

Entering the lion's den was a whole new normal for Jon. Robb had refused to let him go inside the club alone, saying that he would stay in the background but he will be here for Jon if he had need of him.  
  
Robb had gone to sit by the bar, telling Jon to make sure he got his business in order, because if Daenerys asks them where they'd been he would not lie to her, or his wife. Jon agreed saying that he would not overstay his welcome but he just wanted to talk to Ygritte.  
  
Jon walked over to private vip room, he was stopped by a strongly muscled security guard, who stood with his arms folded.  
  
" Im here to see Miss Wildling." Jon said looking the guy in the eye.  
  
The man checked his list and said "Miss Wildling has no visitors on the guest list." Giving Jon a look that said he had to leave peacefully or he will be thrown out forcefully.  
  
A well manicured hand touched the guys arm from behind, and Jon looked to see who it was.  
  
"It's okay. He's with me. Let him through."   
It was Ygritte. She motioned for him to follow her with her forefinger, and he walked past the guard and followed her.  
  
She looked so different than before. She looked so much better than she had when she went crazy. Ygritte wore a figure hugging navy blue dress, it clung to her and you could see the outline of her curves as she walked on her ridiculous spiked heels.  
  
"Sit down, Jon." She gestured. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not here to play games Ygritte. I'm here to tell you to stay away from Daenerys, or i swear to the gods..."  
  
"You'll what? What will you do Jon Snow?" She interrupted.  
  
He cursed out. Ygritte was revengeful. She had no remorse. She drove her car into him, and nearly poisened Daenerys if he could prove it.  
  
"Ygritte. She's to be my wife soon. Leave her alone. If you want me to apologise for leading you on. I apologise. I never meant to hurt you." Jon pleaded. If she wanted him to beg, he would. He had pride, but it was Dany. He promised that he would protect her always and forever, so how can he not try to stop Ygritte.  
  
"Jon Snow... begging... Ha! I thought I'd never see that... but you barking up the wrong tree. Although I'd like to kill your silverhaired bitch, there's someone else who wants to kill her more." Ygritte laughed and buzzed the security guard to escort Jon out.  
  
"Ygritte! I'm not done yet. Tell me who is it. Who!!" But she just laughed while he was being escorted out, Robb saw the commotion and followed Jon out the club to the car.  
  
"So did she tell you anything?" Robb probed as he fastened his seatbelt, waitimg for Jon to fill him in.  
  
"Nothing that I didn't already know. She said someone else was after Dany. I just don't know who it is." Jon replied frustratingly, he switched the car on and drove to another pub on the far side of Ygritte's place, deciding that he needed a drink.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right time?" Robb asked.  
"I need a drink. I've had a trying time. Sue me"  
Robb held his hands up in surrender, and got out with Jon and walked into the pub. They found a table and ordered a few drinks, a few turned into glasses of strong whiskey for Jon, Robb could see his cousin was spiraling and decided to call reinforcements.  
  
"Hi Robb, are you guy's having a good time?"  
  
Robb sighed and said "Daenerys, Jon's drunk. I called Sansa to come pick me up cause I didn't wanna disturb Marg. Can you ask her to bring you over at Ollie's pub?"  
  
Dany sighed as well and said "Sure. Just finishing up with my mom. I'm on my way. Keep my man safe okay, and don't give him any more beer." She hung up, and Robb went back to his brother who was laying face down in the booth, clearly he had enough to drink.  
  
Dany came a few minutes before Sansa arrived, Robb waved her over as she stood by the door looking for them.  
  
She walked over and saw Jon laying on the chair, she slid into the booth and ran her fingers through his curly hair. She leaned down and kissed his ear. "Jon, honey. Wake up. Im here to take you home." He squinta his eyes to avoid the light and looked at her through his drunked haze.  
  
"Hi sweety. Where'd you come from?" He asked a bit to loud, drunk Jon was always a bit of a loud mouth.  
  
"Let's get you home okay, you drunk." Dany muttered as she took his wallet from the table as well as his glasses and jacket. She looked to Robb for help, he sprang into action and placed Jon's arm around his neck and walked him to the SUV parked right in front.  
  
"Thanks for calling Robb." Dany said as she got in the driver's seat and started the ignition.  
  
"Hey, you're family. And like he said you're his wife. So take care of your husband, Mrs Snow." Robb teased and waved her off as Sansa pulled up with her boyfriend Podrick.  
  
Jon was mumbling a few things from the backseat, he sang a few times too.  
  
_Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
  
Dany had sang the John Legend song with him and he had said he loved her before he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep.  
  
When they arrived at home, Jon was snoring. So Dany got out and placed her bag over her shoulder and went to the back door and opened it up.  
  
She caressed Jon's cheek to wake him up, but he just begged to sleep for five more minutes, but she moved closer to him raising her voice a bit "Jon. C'mon, we home and I'm very tired as well. Let's go to bed please."  
  
But Jon refused to wake up. So she got into the back seat locked the doors and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes just for a bit.  
  
It took him another forty-five minutes, after they arrived before he registered where he was. He was sitting in the back seat of the car, with Dany in his lap. She had her head on his shoulder, the could feel the little puffs of her breathing on the nape of his neck.  
  
She must've tried to wake him up and when she couldn't decided to join him.  
He placed a kiss on her head and woke her up.  
  
"Dany, wake up sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." He said as her eyes fluttered open a bit, she yawned and asked "Jon. You okay?"  
  
Damn he loved her. She was so worried about him, not even about herself. No wonder Robb called her, he knew that she was the only one he needed tonight. He had agreed with Robb, he needed to tell Daenerys the truth before she finds out somewhere else.  
  
"Don't close your eyes my love. Let's get out. I'm going to carry you upstairs."   
  
They got out of the car and locked up. Jon picked her up and told her to go back to sleep, but she had refused saying that she was to heavy for him and that he was still drunk.  
  
"Hey, I might be drunk but I will carry you over the threshold." They laughed as he tried in vain, but decided to rather walk upstairs together.  
  
They used the bathroom together, releaving themselves and then brushing their teeth and Dany removed her make up with the help of Jon. When they were done. They got into bed with just their underwear, Dany wore Jon's t-shirt and laid next to him.  
  
"I Love your Mr Snow."  
  
"I Love you Mrs Snow."

  
And fell asleep promptly, both exhausted from their day today.  
__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Don't we all just love drunk Jon.
> 
> And Dany Taking Care of our boy... They are just amazing together right. 
> 
> I hate Ygritte... there might be some redemption for her, but who knows right.
> 
> And aren't we all worried for Dany now.
> 
> Lets hope Jon finds out what is happening before Dany gets hurt.
> 
> Like I promised, chapter 13.
> 
> Im taking a break as im editing 14 but that should be up soon. Which is why im extending 14 and 15 just a little bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

**Chapter Text**

 

Jon smelled the coffee as he woke up, Daenerys had placed a cup of coffee on the bedside table for him, along with buttered toast and a glass of juice.  
  
He looked around and spotted her in the bathroom, she took off the his t-shirt she was sleeping in last night, and also pulled off her panties, she kicked it aside and then stretched her body like she knew Jon was ogling her. She then moved away from his visual contact and got into shower.  
  
No invitation needed, he got up and took off his boxers, kicking it aside as he went to join her.  
  
She felt the breeze over her skin as the door opened behind her, she was standing directly under the scalding hot water.  
Jon closed the door behind him and placed his hands on her shoulders. Massaging it then moving down her arms as he leaned down to kiss her neck, biting into the skin making her moan out loud as he moved his hand to her chest, cupping her breast pinching the nipples a bit. He moved one hand down her chest to her stomach, slowly trailing his fingers to her core, slowly teasing her clit, until Dany parted her legs just a bit for Jon to touch her some more.  
  
She could feel his growing hard on at her back, as he was rubbing it against her behind. Jon inserted two fingers inside her, feeling her wetness coating his fingers as he inserted another finger.  
  
"God baby, you so tight..." he groaned into her ear as she moved her head a bit so he could kiss her while he was making her feel so good.  
  
"Jon... I need you..." she gasped as he pinched her nipple. He held her against him, and pulled his fingers from her and brought it to his mouth, sucking the fingers one by one, then inserting his index finger between her lips.  
  
She sucked on the tip, and then grazed it with her teeth. He slowly pushed her against the wall and roughly took her from behind. He thrust into her without pause, filling her to the core, she could feel him inside her as she clenched her muscles around him.  
  
"Jesus Dany. Fuck! Ease up on me." He gasped as he thrusted back into her a bit lazily. Taking it slow, building the pressure between them, making her feel him as he fucked her.  
  
"Harder Jon. I need more. Please I need more. Im not a porcelain doll...I need you Jon. I need you" she begged.  
  
He's thrust growing even more prominent, forcing her to take all of him at once, his sharp movements made her scream, as he held her hips as he moved behind her.  
  
"Jon!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes baby, that's my name. The only man who can make you come like this is me..." he moved even faster, feeling his release coming faster than normal.  
  
He pulled out of her, making her whine at the loss, he spun her around and slipped back inside if her, lifting her up the wall, she had to place her legs around his waist to cling to him.  
  
He kissed her mouth, roughly, harder nearly bruising her lips. She allowed his tongue in between her lips kissing him as he made her scream as they both climaxed.   
  
Breathing heavily, their ragged pants as they came from their high. Jon still thrusted into her, but slowly this time, as she milked him.  
  
"I want you again, Jon." Dany begged.  
  
" You insatiable. Let's go back to bed." He agreed kissing her cheek, then her lips then her neck. He opened the shower door without letting her go, and walked out the bathroom towards the bed.  
  
Dany grabbed a towel on the way, and asked Jon to throw it on the bed, which he did as he laid her down on it.  
  
He got on the bed, and moved her legs apart, slowly moving down kissing the inside of her thigh. Biting the sensitive skin. Dany was always a ticklish person.  
  
She moved her leg a bit, opening even wider for Jon, who moved up and started kissing her down there, he used his tongue to lick the outer lips then moved his tongue in between as he started fucking her with his mouth.  
  
She placed her fingers in his hair, gripping the curls as he made her feel oh so good. She lifted her hips from the bed, begging him for more.  
  
"More, Oh Jon..." She begged, moving her hips as his tongue speared into her, while his finger teased her clitoris. "Jon!" She shouted as she came in his mouth, only when she came, Jon moved between her legs and placed his cock against her opening. "My Dany." He said as he trusted into her. She pulled him down, placing her legs around his waist, her foot under his ass egging him on.  
  
"Gods Dany. I should get drunk more often if this is my hangover cure." He thrusted into her some more and thirty minuted later he came inside her for the second time.  
  
He lated sated beside her, pulling his to lay down ontop of him. He kissed her head and pulled the blanket over them.  
  
"Where did you go last night Jon? I know you weren't having a nice time with the guy's because Ned called me asking where Robb was, and Theon and Tyrion were looking for you as well." She asked him.  
  
"Dany. Can we just lay here for a bit please?" He asked.  
  
"No Jon. I refuse to back down, you were drunk last night, you never drink that much, so I'll ask again. Where have you been?" She sat up, and looked down at him.  
  
"Dany..." he started.  
  
"No Jon, don't Dany. I want the truth please." She said folding her arms under her breast, fluffing it up a bit making Jon lick his lips as he stared at her chest, he moved his hand to her hip, and the other to her breast.  
  
"Jon, stop that." She hit his hand away, but he didn't let that deter him, as he pinched her nipple, moving his hips a bit letting her feel that he was ready again.  
  
"Jon, sex is not gonna answer my questions. So answer me."   
  
He stopped what he was doing, and sat up a bit, moving her with him as he sat against the headboard.  
  
"I wasn't having a guys day." He said  
  
"I know Sherlock, where were you?"   
  
"I was with Ygritte." When he said that he saw her expression change and tried to move from his lap but he kept a firm grip on her hips, holding her tight so she couldn't move from him.  
  
"You lied to me Jon." She felt hurt. He lied to her about where he had been, and why he didn't want her to go with him because it was a 'for the guys'  
  
"I didn't lie." He started and when he saw the way she looked at him, he sighed an said "Yes I lied. But i had your best interest at heart."  
  
"My best interest. I can't believe you lied to me Jon. You lied to me. You were just inside of me a few minutes ago, and didn't think to tell me the truth."   
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I was inside you giving you pleasure, how do i make love to you and tell you I went to see Ygritte. And Robb was there as well." He said, giving her the look that said he was being serious.  
  
"What did you do there Jon? Why did you need to see her?" She was starting to get angry, by the way she raised her voice.  
  
"Gods Dany. Im sorry okay. But I can't tell you." He said slowly not wanting to anger her.  
  
"You can't or you won't" she got up from his lap and walked to the the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.   
  
He got up and pulled on his boxer briefs, not caring that he still had cum covering his cock. He went to knock on the bathroom door.  
"Dany! Open up please."  
  
"No! You lied Jon. I can't believe you lied to me. What does Ygritte have against you? That psychotic bitch have against you."   
  
That made Jon pause. What the hell was Daenerys on about. Had she started to gained back some of her memories.   
  
"Dany, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I remember Jon. I remember what happened the night of the museum. I was looking for you, and found you with Ygritte, and then when I turned around someone had injected me with something. I woke up and the only thing i remembered was you getting married to Ygritte and me begging you not to." Dany was distraught. She didn't know what was going on, and the fact that Jon was lying to her was not helping her one bit.  
  
She had confirmed a few things with Tyrion and Varys. Both of them had said they would help her figure things out. She was trying to protect Jon, but how could she when he was being reckless.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom after cleaning herself up, Jon followed her to the closet as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a tshirt, she wore a pair of lace panties and a matching bra. Jon just stared at her as she got dressed and fixed her hair into a messy bun.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jon asked.  
  
"I need to go Jon." She took her cell phone and her leather jacket.  
  
"Dany, please listen to me." He begged her.  
  
"No Jon. You lied to me. Tell me why you went to Ygritte?" She asked as she stood before him.  
  
"I can't Dany." He sighed.  
  
"Then I will be staying at my parent's house until you figure things out." Dany said as she moved to him and kissed his lips.  
  
"I want to tell you Dany. I do. But I can't risk things." He placed his arms around her holding her close to him.  
  
"Are you sleeping with her Jon?" She asked.  
  
"No Dany. I have not been sleeping with her. How dare you ask me that?" He said looking her in the eye.  
  
"I dare, because I'm about to become your wife. Marriage is suppose to be about inclusion, you deliberately lied to me, about the museum and now about Ygritte." She moved out of his arm and headed for the door.  
  
"Dany, wait!" He shouted, and followed her down the stairs to the front door. It was raining heavily, she didn't even worry about taking her coat from the rack, just headed out. She got a cab outside and left Jon staring at her.  
  
"You better buckle your seat belt Princess, it's going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
Daenerys turned to the voice in the front and spotted someone she hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"You!" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos Appreciated.


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi! Sorry for the late updates. I don't want to complain, as you readers don't know me, but I've been experiencing some problems with a friend of mine. And that has just thrown me off the kilter. Men I tell you.
> 
> So about Chapter 13, Ive had trouble writing the sex scene, hope it was written to Jon/Dany perfection. 
> 
> So Cliffhanger, yes... I totally meant for that to happen. I hope it built some suspense. Once again thank you for the commemts and kudos. I appreciate it.
> 
> So heres Chapter 14, I got some points from my other fics that ive written, so i hope you all enjoy it.

_**Chapter Text** _

Jon slammed the door behind him as he walked back into the house. She'd walk out on him. She left their home to stay at her parents place. The home she swear she'd never leave.  
  
His phone rang as he walked into the living room, he picked up without checking the caller Id and said "Robb not now. Dany just left to stay at her mom's place. I have to go after her"  
  
"Oh Jon, you have no idea. Dany is not at home with mummy and daddy."  
It was Ygritte. She had told him that it wasn't her who was threatening Daenerys and here she was calling him and telling him the same thing.  
  
  
Jon couldn't believe this. His heart started beating faster than normal, blood rushed from his brain. Dany was in trouble. She was kidnapped in that cab right in front of their home.  
  
"Ygritte! Let her go, you psychotic bitch." Jon screamed. He was angry. He felt stupid, he should've kept her at home, talked her out of leaving. Different senarios were running through his head right now and none of them were good.  
  
"Psychotic huh... Screw you Jon. I tried playing nice with you. I drugged that bitch. I thought she would leave you with that bullshit we planted in her head. Enough with the talks. Me and my partner want you to deposit 3 million dollars by midnight." Ygritte said cooly.  
  
"3 million. Are you insane?" Jon gasped, his palms sweating. He needed to phone his family, Dany's family.  
  
"You have that money Jon. You and that silverhaired bitch. 3 million dollars tonight or your princess dies." With that she ended the call, leaving Jon reeling over what just happened.  
  
Jon was a little disorientated. His head hurt like a bad day of drinking. The pain was messing with his head. He immediatly dialled Robb to come over to the house asap as it was an emergency.  
  
He sat down on the couch slowly, looking around, seeing the pictures of him and Dany as well as her flowers that he had bought her when he came home after the gym. She had not even seen the suprise he arranged for her. After much consideration he finally placed a bid on the house that she fell in love with.  
  
Ygritte was going crazy. She had kidnapped Dany, if anything happened to her it would be all his fault. He knew he had to call her brothers and father and also his family so they could know what kind of psycotic witch Ygritte really was.  
  
"Jon! Dany! Are you here? I got your message." Said a voice coming from the hallway.  
  
It was Robb. He sounded really desperate and also had a hint of worry in his voice. Jon knew he had to prepare himself for Robb's anger and it really wasn't something he looked forward to. When Robb neared the living room , he saw Jon sitting on the couch staring at the walls.  
  
"Jon... are you okay? Where's Daenerys?" When Robb mentioned Dany, tears started rolling from Jon's eyes. Jon was not a person to cry, and he certainly was not this emotional wreck.  
  
"Ygritte.... Ygritte..." Jon uttered, his hands curling into fist as he hit the coffee table.  
  
"What about Ygritte?" Robb probed.  
  
"She kidnapped Dany." Jon said.  
  
"What! Kidnapped. Gods... did you call the police? Did you call her family?" When Jon shook his head Robb grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Get a grip! I'm going to call the police and you call Dany's family. Move it Jon. C'mon your wife needs you."  
  
That put things into motion, Jon dialled Dany's brothers first, then told them that he would call their parents as they needed to hear it from him. Robb basically rounded up the whole family, which was why their penthouse was full of worried family members.  
  
Rhaella was the most distraught, she had slapped Jon when she came in. She had shouted at him, blamed him for her only daughter being kidnapped, and also for waiting to tell them.  
  
Detectives Gregor and Sandor Clegane of the Nights Watch were handling the case, both family friends of the Lannisters. Tyrion had called in a favour, saying that Daenerys was his family as well, and said that Varys had done some digging and would be coming with information soon.  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
(YGRITTE'S SECRET HIDEOUT)  
  
"Look at you now, Daenerys Targaryen, or should I be calling you Mrs Snow, Here at my mercy. How does it feel?"  
  
Dany looked up, her hands were tied behind her back, her head felt woozy. She was drugged and was feeling the effects of where she had been knocked over the head, even her face felt swollen.  
  
"Daario. Please don't do this. What do you want from me? Where's Jon? I swear if you do anything..." but she was cut off by the loud laughter of Ygritte who came out of the shadows and clapped her hands at Dany's tyriad, that evil look on her face sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Let me tell you how this is going to work. Firstly Jon is going to transfer 3 million dollars over to Daario." Ygritte said sarcastically.  
  
"And what do you get out of this?" Dany questioned. To which Ygritte smiled and said "Well I get Jon, and we'll live happily ever after, like we should have before you came in the picture, but im sure I can take care of that." Ygritte pulled out a gun which was tucked in her oversized jacket and pointed it at Dany.  
  
Her heart sped up. This was it. This was the moment that she was going to die. This was not how she wanted to die. She wanted to be with Jon. For better or for worst, in sickness and in health, till death do them part. Here she was with a gun pointed at her, which could go off at any minute and all she could think about was Jon. Her Jon Snow. The love of her life. And if she did the test, the father of her unborn child. She had a lot to lose, dying today wouldn't be an option. So Dany used her courtroom skills to sway Daario her ex boyfriend from years back to call Jon, much to Ygrittes delight. She agreed.  
  
Getting a hold of Jon was a mission. By now he must know that she had been kidnapped and her kidnappers demanded a ransom. Daario had known her family came from old money which was why he demanded millions instead of thousands.  
  
Jon finally picked up and it was Ygritte who spoke to him.  
  
"Dany is that you?" He asked, hoping that it was her, but was disappointed when Ygritte answered instead.  
  
"Hello Lover. I have someone here who wants to say goodbye." To Dany she held the phone and said "Speak before you die."  
  
Dany looked at Daario and then answered the phone "Jon..." she started, her voice quivering with fear.  
  
"Dany. Dany oh my love are you okay?" But before she could reply, she heard her mother's voice in the background.  
  
"Give me back my daughter, you monster." If there's one thing Rhaella does best, it's demand. She was fierce and when it comes to her family, she was sure to be the fiercest warrior. Even though her mother wasn't here to hold her, she still wished she could feel her mother's hug one last time.  
  
Jon knew that she was feeling overwhelmed, and didn't want to bombard her with questions so he just said "Hang on love. Just a bit. I'm going to get you back home. I love you Dany."  
  
Ygritte grabbed the phone away from her ear and spoke to Jon "Love her. I hope you love her from the grave." Then she lifted the gun and shot in the air to make it sound as if she had shot Dany.  
  
Daenerys could hear the screams of her family over the phone and Jon's his was the loudest as he had shouted "Nooooo!"  
  
Ygritte laughed and said "I missed. Oh darn. Daario, how about you explain to Mr Snow how this things work." She handed the phone to Daario so he could talk to Jon.  
  
"Jon Snow. The one and only. You son of a bitch. You screwed me over. I want what's owed to me. Now I want 5 million dollars by midnight tonight or else Dany dies. As much as I want her. I want that money mote." He said.  
  
"Where's the drop off?" Jon asked, he didn't want to still play around with this people, Dany's life was hanging in the balance.  
  
"Stormlands, near the Storms End. 5 million by midnight." Daario said.  
  
"How am I going to get 5 million by midnight. I need more time." Jon cursed. How would they be able to get that much cash by midnight.  
  
"Time you don't have. You better get to work Jon Snow." Ygritte laughed as Dany screamed for Jon, so she could tell him where they were at, but Daario threw the phone against the wall, leaving her helpless once again.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this." She said as she looked Ygritte and Daario in the eye.  
  
"Oh dear, I already did. Jon's mine."  
  
"You truly are insane." Replied Daenerys.  
  
"You made me your enemy. I'm just following through bitch." Then she hit Dany with her gun rendering her unconcious once again.  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :Stay Tuned for the final chapter to Whisper Of Love, coming soon.
> 
> Ps: Comments and Kudos still Appreciated.
> 
> Love you all. Enjoy the rest of the week.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Dear Jonerys fans. It is time that things come to an end.
> 
> Ive had an amazing journey with you all... thanks for the time you all took in reading my fic, thanks for the lovely and amazing comments, it really gave me hope at writing again.
> 
> Im sad that this is the final chapter, so im taking a break and then i will be writing my new Jonerys fic over the weekend. Something ive been hoping to write. 
> 
> If any of you have suggestions, im game and listening. Was thinking of Dany as a ballerina while Jon is a football player or a normal scholar, not sure yet. But im thinking Jon will be a bad boy in the next one. 
> 
> Listen to me rant... sorry. Here you go. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER TEXT (Final Chapter)**

Jon stood outside the warehouse of Storms End. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was now only 23:50.  
  
   
  
It was almost time for him to go in. He waited for Robb to show up, they had planned that Jon would go in alone and make sure that Ygritte was unarmed, and also make her see reason.  
A black SUV pulled up and it was Robb and Tyrion, who stepped out, along with Theon who was driving the car. They came to stand next to him, hashing out the plan as one by one as Sandor Clegane pulled up with his squad car. He brought At least two more, just for back up, making sure not to alarm Ygritte and Daario, they switched off the lights and the sirens, so they would suspect nothing.  
  
His phoned pinged. Signalling that it was time for him to go into the warehouse.  
  
   
  
Everyone looked at him and waited for him to follow through with the plan.  
  
   
  
"Jon, be smart. Make sure she lets Dany go first okay. Your wife needs you, Laurel would just want you." Gregor Clegane said as he handed Jon a gun to protect himself against whatever pack of goones Ygritte hired to enact this kidnapping.  
  
He then walked to his car and pulled out a bag from the compartment, he pulled out the bags of money ,then looked at the warehouse.  
  
   
  
'I'm coming Dany. I promise.' He whispered and then followed the rest of the team.  
  
  
\--------meanwhile inside the warehouse-------------  
  
   
  
   
  
Dany was sitting on the chair, while one of Ygritte's goons held a gun to her head.  
She really had no idea would happen. She was pregnant, Jon was going to become a father. Finding out that he really lied to protect her tore her in two, she accused him on the most vile things, and here she was kidnapped by the very person who had tried to ruin her relationship with Jon.  
  
She didn't know what she'd do about the fact that she and Jon were practically almost separated, but she knew one thing, if she was getting out of here, she would apologise to him.  
  
   
  
The door opened, the goones trained their guns on the person standing in the doorway. Dany  gasped. It was Jon. He had come. He had come to save her.  
Daario smiled and said "Jon. You came. I was thinking you wouldn't come, where's the money?"  
  
Jon looked around the room, and spotted Daenerys, strapped to a chair, with a gun close to her head.  
  
   
  
"Daario Naharis, i have the money. Let Daenerys go." Jon said not taking his eyes off Dany.  
  
   
  
Ygritte sighed and then walked closer to him, she took his hand and took him towards Dany.  
  
"Okay. So tell me Jon Snow. Should we kill her now, or do you want to watch?" Ygritte took the gun from one of the goones and held it up to Jon.  
  
   
  
Jon shook his head and said "No, I don't want to start our new life with her blood on my hands the cops will come and look for us. You don't want that do you?"  
  
   
  
Ygritte looked like she was thinking for a minute and then said " You right, my dad will come find us... His always so crazy...what do you want me to do?"   
  
Jon looked at Dany and said " Set her free. I don't want her in my life. It's always been you Ygritte. Let her go. I don't love her." He looked to Ygritte, and kissed her in front of Dany.  
Daario laughed and looked at Dany and said " You see, I told you he would come around. He belongs with her."  
Ygritte then looked at one of her goones and said "untie her and let her go."   
  
  
The guard who had been watching Dany had untied her and pulled her up from the chair.  
  
   
  
Daenerys rubbed her wrist and looked at Jon, he gave her a look and then she knew he was sacrificing himself for her and their unborn child.  
  
   
  
The guard pushed Dany away from Jon and towards the door,but before she could leave, someone threw a smoke bomb into the warehouse.   
  
   
  
That's when it started raining gun fire. Jon couldn't fight through the fog. He could barely see Daenerys.  
  
  
"Daenerys!" He shouted for her, trying to look for her, he tried looking around, that's when he heard her scream.  
  
   
  
"Jon!"   
  
   
  
Daenerys fell to the floor, and was lights out.  
  
   
  
Sandor, Gregor and Thormund fought with the bad guys and won.  
  
   
  
Ygritte laid on the floor. She was shot. She held her hands out and then looked at Robb, who ran to her and checked the wound and asked Yara to help her with Ygritte.  
  
   
  
The police had raided the building and arrested the bad guys and called medics for the injured ones.  
  
   
  
Jon rushed to Daenerys side. He picked her up and took her outside.  
  
  
They waited for the medics to come, so he held her in his arms, she was unconscious. Yara, Robb and Tyrion surrounded them, waiting for the medics.  
  
   
  
"Daenerys! Open your eyes baby, open your eyes, please baby, please." He begged her to wake up, but she just laid lucid in his arms.  
  
   
  
The medics came and tired to get to get Dany but Jon growled, saying "Stay away from my wife"  
  
The medics stood and waited for Robb who stepped forward and said to Jon.  
  
   
  
"Jon, Daenerys needs to get to the hospital. She was shot in the shoulder... She needs a doctor. Let the medics take her, we can drive you to the hospital. Jon you need to let go." Robb said, and only then did Jon let go, and let the medics strap Dany to a gurney and then placed her in the back of the ambulance van and then drove off to Westeros MD General.  
  
\---------Westeros General-----------  
  
   
  
Jon stood in the waiting room of the hospital and drank his coffee.  
  
   
  
Robb and the rest of the friends and family had stayed up until Daenerys had gone into surgery.  
  
Ygritte was okay, she was arrested and was admitted into a psyche ward to be evaluated. Daario had escaped. The police still hasn't found him. He only grabbed one of the bags, meaning that he took one million dollars in cash. He wouldn't get that far.  
  
   
  
Lyanna and Catelyn had gone home to fetch Jon some clothes and food for everyone.  
  
   
  
The doctor came out and called for family of Daenerys.  
  
   
  
Jon walked to the doctor and said "I'm her fiance. Is she okay?"  
  
   
  
The doctor looked at the chart and said "Miss Targaryen is okay. Surgery went well and I expect a full recovery from her. The baby is fine too. Congratulations Mr Snow its a boy."   
  
  
Jon smiled and then asked "A boy. She's pregnant. I didn't know, can I see her?  
  
The doctor nodded and said "Follow my lead."  
  
Jon followed the doctor and went to Daenerys room.  
  
   
  
"She should be waking up soon." Then the doctor left and closed the door behind him.  
  
   
  
Jon walked in and saw Daenerys wake up and look at him.  
  
  
"Hi..." She said, yawning as she shifted on the bed. Jon walked to the bedside and sat on the bed.   
  
"How you feeling?"he asked.  
  
She smiled and said " Would I be lying if I said that I'm fine?"   
  
He laughed and said "No, I know you. I'm sorry Daenerys. I didn't know Ygritte was going to shoot you, I'm sorry, I tried to get her to let you go, but she...."  
  
Daenerys held up her hand and said "Its not your fault Jon. I'm sorry too. I've accused you of so many vile things, and to find out that it was Daario and Ygritte who lied, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She asked him, placing her hand in his.  
  
   
Jon looked at her hand in his and squeezed it,then said "Dany, no ones loved anyone as much as I've loved you. You the one that I love. You'll always be the one Daenerys. Until death do us part." He then bent down and kissed her lips.  
  
   
  
 She held him close to her, placed her arm around his neck and deepened the kiss, but gasped in pain as she moved part of her body where the bullet had pierced her.  
  
   
  
" Dany! Are you okay? Should I go get the doctor? Do you need anything"he asked.  
  
   
  
She shook her head and said "No, I have everything I need right here."  
  
He placed his hand in hers and smiled.  
  
   
  
"I love you Jon. Always have and always will." She said.  
  
"Hey. The doctor told me that soon there will be three of us." He said as he moved his hand to cup her barely visible bump.  
  
She placed her hand ontop of his and said "Yes. I wanted to tell you, but with everything that happened..."  
  
"It's okay. We have all the time in the world."   


 

 

*****Epoligue*****  
  
  
"Do you Daenerys Targaryen, take this man Jon Snow to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The septor asked.  
  
She nodded, but Jon looked at her and said "You have to answer the man honey."  
  
Everyone laughed until she said "I do."   
  
"And with that said I now pronounce you husband and Wife... and Baby. You may kiss your bride"   
  
And that's what he did. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her six month belly, then did as he was told. He kissed his bride.  


 

*******************The end*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Until the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Please leave a comment if you like, and also any and all suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Kudos to you all.
> 
> Shipping Jonerys is what i live for.


End file.
